Hearts
by 1Mr. Nobody1
Summary: Si pudieras cambiar un momento de tu vida, pero aun costo enorme ¿Lo harías?. Lincoln tiene la oportunidad de cambiar un evento que acabara en tragedia, pero tendrá que afrontar el hecho que para lograrlo tendra que ir mas haya de los parámetros de lo moral y esfuerzos físicos para lograrlo. Mas sin embargo no todo es lo que parece.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción.**

 **"** Presta atención a lo que voy a decir, por que solo lo diré una vez.

No todo es lo que parece en esta vida, solemos dar por sentado que todas nuestras acciones son producto de nosotros mismos, y que todas las consecuencias solo repercuten a lo que nuestros ojos logran percibir. Pero en el gran desorden de las cosas esto no es del todo cierto, ya que todo en esta vida es una serie de eventos, que enlazan otros eventos haciendo que enlacen millones de situaciones, que a su vez enlazan a otras situaciones y así la vida pueda continuar o acabar en un santiamén.

Es donde no solemos preguntar ¿Quién controla todo esto?, ¿Con que fin? Y es donde siempre llego a la misma conclusión, "¿Quién sabe?". No creo que tenga sentido tratar de buscar esas respuestas, ya que al final todos somos efímeros en esta danza cósmica de la percepción del orden y el caos. Solo podemos buscar todos los ángulos posibles de esta vida y contemplarla, pero si eres como yo, querrás incluso mover los hilos un poco y ver como todo se sacude por un rato. Ya que al final nada de esto importa y solo quedara el recuerdo de los que lograron ver este evento, y para los que prestaron atención, podrán ver el cuadro completo de esta insulsa obra que es la vida."

Mr. Nobody


	2. Flashback

#Bueno como lo prometí, vuelvo a subir el capítulo de esta historia. Una cosas para aclarar mi historia tiene Lincest por si ya no quieren seguir, me disculpo por mis errores de ortografía tratare de disminuirlos lo mas que pueda. Sin mas que decir espero que les guste.#

" **Hearts"**

 **Cap 1.-Flasback**

-Estoy muerto. Es una fuerte oración para empezar esta historia, pero es la verdad.

-Saben se dice que uno ve pasar su vida atreves de sus ojos, pero yo apenas logre ver lo que paso esta mañana, lo que seria bueno que les muestre, si es que quieren saber como es que esto acabo así.

-Sábado, no hay mejor día que este en la semana, y mas por la mañana, con el dulce despertar de las caricaturas, acompañadas con un tazón de cereal. Bueno si es que logras llegar antes al televisor; sin que una de tus hermanas haya llegado primero.

-Por poco lo olvidaba mi nombre es Lincoln, Lincoln Loud soy un chico de 11 años, fanático de los comics, y jugar videojuego. Vivo en una casa algo estrecha y no me refiero al tamaño, si no por la cantidad de miembros en mi familia, que consta de mis dos padres, mis 10 hermanas y yo, un gran numero de personas conviviendo juntos, todo un caos si me lo preguntan, por que aunque sea el hermano de en medio, es casi imposible quedar de acuerdo en algo ya que todas son mujeres, dejando solo a mi padre y a mi casi en desventaja numérica.

-Un claro ejemplo es lo que esta apunto de ocurrir.

Lola: LINCON! Podrías cambiar de canal, están por pasar el concurso de belleza de la costa oeste. Necesito verlo para saber que fue lo que hiso la niña para ganar. No es como si fuera a copiar su estilo ni nada de eso, con mi belleza simplemente ganaría, pero necesito ir conociendo a la posible competencia.

Lincoln: Lo siento pero yo llegue primero.

Lola: Pero yo tengo que ver el certamen.

Lincoln: Y yo ver mis programas. No madrugue a las cinco de la mañana por nada.

Lola: Le diré a Mama.

Lincoln: No te atreverías.

Lola: Maamaaaa! Lincoln no me deja ver el certamen de belleza.

Señora Loud: Lincoln deja a tu hermana ver su certamen.

Lincoln: Pero mama, me madrugue para poder ver mis caricaturas.

Sra. Loud: Vamos Lincoln, solo por esta vez, tus programas los vuelven a repetir.

Lincoln: Aaaggghhh! Toma Lola.

Lola: Gracias Mami 3

-Dejen me presentarla ella es Lola una de mis hermanas menores, la princesa de la casa, aunque parece un ser de maldad pura.

Lucy: Te acompaño en tu dolor.

Lincoln: Me hubieras acompañado hace unos momento, cuando estaba discutiendo con Lola por el televisor.

Lucy: Lo siento, estaba ocupada limpiando eso. (Apuntando al plato de cereal de Lincoln).

Lincoln: Aaahh! Mi cereal de zombies.

Lucy: Se te callo cuando discutías con Lola, trate de limpiarlo.

Lincoln: Pero si ya no hay nada en el suelo.

Lucy: Es que llego Lana y termino comiendo la mayor parte de lo que estaba derramado.

Lola: Que asco Lana.

Lana: Mas bien delicioso, además Papa dice que no hay que desperdiciar la comida.

-Ellas dos son Lucy y Lana.

-Lucy es dos años menor que yo, pasa por esa etapa de las niñas cuando les gusta el ocultismo y las cosas extrañas, lo mas curioso es que siento abecés ella es mayor que yo con su actitud misteriosa y mística, supongo que las niñas maduran mas rápido que los niños.

-Por otro lado tenemos a Lana, ella es gemela de Lola, solo puedo decir que es lo opuesto a ella, a diferencia de Lola tratando de ser refinada y delicada como una princesa; Lana es algo torpe y sucia, le encanta arreglar cosas y explorar lugares, una niña muy enérgica, lo cual siempre logra que Lana y ella entren en conflicto y yo casi siempre quedo en medio del fuego cruzado.

Lincoln: Sin tele y sin cereal. Me voy de aquí por mas cereal.

Lana: Suerte con eso, antes de venir aquí vi a Lisa ase unos momentos con tu cereal.

Lincoln: Quee?!

Luna: Si fuera tu me apresuraba Lincoln.

-No me queda de otra, mas que apresurarme y ver si logro conseguir algo de cereal.

-Aun con todas mis fuerzas y tropezando con un patín que estaba en el camino (posiblemente de Lynn), logre llegar a la cocina, solo para ver la atrocidad que Lisa le hiso al cereal.

Lincoln: Mi cereal de zombies. Lisa ¿Qué haces?

Lisa: Estoy haciendo un experimentos con un hongo, y resulta que este cereal afecta su compuesto químico haciendo que su procesos de desarrollo para su crecimiento y formación sea mas rápido, facilitando mis estudios.

Lincoln: Y no tienes otro lugar para poner tus hongos.

Sr.. Loud: Vamos Lincoln deja a tu hermana hacer sus experimentos con el cereal. Es mejor que los haga en el cereal que en el pollo. Aun tengo retorcijones y dolores de estomago de la ultima vez que puso esos hongos en el pollo.

Lisa: No eran hongos, esos eran parásitos.

Sr. Loud: Peor aun. Vez Lincoln por cosas como esa deja a tu hermana hacer sus experimentos con el cereal.

Lincoln: Claro, como soy el único que lo come.

Sr. Lincoln: Por supuesto… Quiero decir, hijo mejor ve a ver la tele.

Lincoln: Lola no me deja, esta viendo un certamen de belleza.

Sr. Loud: Pues… pues…. Pues el día esta muy bello para quedarse encerrado en casa. Sal a jugar afuera, a explorar, a ensuciarte un poco, bueno lo ultimo no, recuerda que la ropa te tiene que durar todo un año.

Lincoln: Esta bien, saldré afuera, es mejor que estar aquí.

Sr. Loud: Esa es la actitud hijo, y ya que estas afuera podrías echar un ojo a la entrada, por si llega paquetería. Ya sabes que siempre pasa muy rápido por alguna extraña razón y jamás deja un paquete a la casa y tengo que ir directo a la paquetería.

-La razón por la que ningún mensajero no pasa por nuestra casa es que casi siempre es golpeado, perseguido, mordido, o le jugaron una broma pesada, por alguna de mis hermanas.

Lincoln: Esta bien.

Sr. Loud: Gracias hijo.

Lisa: Y ya que estas afuera, podrías traerme una muestras de eses del perro. Necesito hacer pruebas con eses de perro.

-Creo que no necesita presentarla pero como sea lo hare. Ella es Lisa pero aunque es menor que yo como por 7 años ella es la persona mas lista que conozco, una especie de súper niña genio, siempre haciendo experimentos y ensayos, todo para zacear su sed de conocer las cosas, pero casi siempre termina perjudicando a un miembro o a toda la familia.

-Bueno como ya no pude ni desayunar, ni ver mi programa, me dispondré de ir a salir a fuera a jugar un rato. Por suerte llegara Claude en un rato mas.

-Ir al patio de enfrente solo para sentarme en el pórtico, mientras observo a los vecinos haciendo las típicas acciones de un sábado, desde podar el césped, algunos revisando su auto, el repartidor en su bicicleta lanzando los periódicos a las casas. Todo tan normal, tan tranquilo; con la briza del viento tan embriagador que resulta imposible no acurrucarse con el sonido de la podadora. Creo que dormiré un rato aquí.

Lincoln: Auch!

-Un gran objeto me golpea en la cabeza con gran fuerza, que me deja aturdido como por 30 segundos, al momento de buscar al responsable de tal acto una voz me dice.

Lynn: Lincoln que haces acostado en la portería.

Lincoln: ¿Portería?, ¿ De que estas hablando?

Lynn: Portería, ya me escuchaste, necesito practicar para mi siguiente partido.

Lincoln: Es preliminar de ida verdad. ¿ Tu equipo no había perdido el juego anterior?

Lynn: Vaya eso si lo recuerdas.

Lincoln: De que estas hablando.

Lynn: De nada Lincoln, olvídalo.

-Aun teniendo diez hermanas, jamás podre saber que es lo que realmente piensan las niñas. Eso y sumado a que últimamente Lynn es con la que e tenido mas conflictos.

-Ups casi lo olvido otra vez. Ella es Lynn ella es una de mis hermanas mayores, Lynn es la persona mas competitiva que conozco, después de Lana, pero Lynn esta mas enfocada en los deportes, no existe actividad física de competitividad que Lynn no haya participado y destacado.

Lincoln: Ahora que lo pienso, ¿No era tu turno para cuidar a Lily?

Lynn: Lori la esta cuidando. Le dije que le serviría de practica si algún día tendría hijos con Bobby.

-Vaya si que es buena.

Lynn: Así que podrías retirarte de mi zona practica de tiros.

Lincoln: Llegue aquí primero ve a practicar en otro lado, ya es la segunda vez que casi me ocasionas una contusión.

Lynn: ¿Segunda?

Lincoln: Me tropecé con uno de tus patines, en la entrada antes de estar aquí.

Lynn: Con que es donde fue a parar. Me pregunto ¿Dónde fue a parar el otro?.

Lincoln: Sabes Últimamente has estado algo retraída y malhumorada.

Lynn: Mejor retírate de una vez. (Con sus mejillas todas rojas)

Lincoln: Ya me voy.

-Salgo corriendo a toda prisa para evitar otro golpe, sin darme cuenta de que enfrente mío se encontraba el otro patín perdido de Lynn. Lo piso y termino siendo llevado por el patio de enfrente, hasta la acera de banqueta. Aquí es donde se pone todo confuso. Solo recuerdo el sonido de un claxon de un carro y después todo se pone blanco, ya cuando reacciono estoy varado en este espacio oscuro e infinito, flotando a ningún lugar, con tanta lentitud y calma. Si este es lugar donde para uno después de la vida. Pues no esta tan mal.

-Bueno así es como termino todo, una vida sin glamur acabo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Eso pensaba hasta que lo escuche hablar.

" **Vaya, vaya si que metiste la pata".**

#Con esto concluyo el capitulo de hoy, espero que los haya entretenido, acepto críticas, comentarios, etc.

Subiré el siguiente el 7 Julio que cae Viernes por la noche, el siguiente capítulo se titulara "RESET".

Nos vemos luego se despide Mr. nobody. #


	3. Reset

# Saludos y bienvenidos a los que están leyendo este fanfic, les traigo aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten #

Hearts

Cap. 2 Reset.

-Varado en este oscuro e infinito abismo, flotando a ninguna dirección.

-¿Este será como dicen mi fiesta? Si es así creo que le faltan unos muebles a este lugar.

" **NO ES COMO QUIEN DIRÍA TU FIESTA"**

-Creo que escuche algo, empiezo a pensar que no soy el único aquí.

" **NO, NO LO ERES. PODRÍAS VENIR AQUÍ POR FAVOR"**

Lincoln: ¿Quién eres?

" **PORQUE NO VIENES Y LO AVERIGUAS"**

-Intento desesperada mente llegar al punto donde se origina la voz, pero no importa lo mucho que trate no logro desplazarme a voluntad. Mas y mas me alejo.

" **UN CONSEJO, IMAGINA QUE TU CUERPO ESTA EN UNA PISCINA ENORME** **Y PARA MOVERTE SOLO TIENES QUE NADAR"**

-Tomando en cuenta ese consejo cierro mis ojos me concentro y aquí vamos.

-Extiendo mis brazos y empiezo a hacer brazadas. Lentamente logro poder dar marcha a lugar que quiero llegar. Me pregunto si habrá otra forma para desplazarse de lugar, los brazos me están matando.

" **SI EXISTE OTRA FORMA PARA DESPLAZARSE, PERO AUN NO ESTAS LISTO PARA APRENDERLO"**

Lincoln: ¿ Acaso puedes leer mi mente?

-Llegando al punto donde se origino la voz, logro ver una persona con una vestimenta demasiado formal, un aspecto demasiado común, pero lo mas extraño es que cuando veo su rostro no logro darle forma.

" **SOLO LEO LO QUE TU DESEAS QUE YO VEA."**

" **CON RESPECTO A MI ROSTRO, EL POR QUE NO LOGRAS DAR UNA FORMA CONCISA A PESAR DE QUE VEZ MIS OJOS, BOCA, NARIZ Y CABELLO, ES POR QUE MI CARA ES TAN COMÚN QUE TU MENTE SOLO LO IGNORA, COMO TU NARIZ."**

Lincoln: Estoy mas confundido ahora. Por cierto ¿En donde estamos exactamente?, ¿ Arriba o Abajo?

" **NO ESTAMOS EN NINGUNO DE ESOS LUGARES. DE HECHO ESTAMOS EN NINGÚN LUGAR, POR ESO ME GUSTA LLAMARLO THE TWILIGHT ZONE."**

Lincoln: Ósea que esta es la nada.

" **SI ES QUIERES LLAMAR A ESTE LUGAR ASÍ LINCOLN."**

Lincoln: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

" **SOY ESO COMO DIRÍAN UN ENTE CÓSMICO PARA TU MUNDO, LO PUEDO VER TODO Y EN ALGUNAS OCASIONES PUEDO ALTERAR EL RUMBO DE LAS COSAS."**

Lincoln: Como una especie de Dios.

" **CONSTE QUE TU LO DIJISTE"**

Lincoln: A todo esto, ¿Por qué estoy en la nada?

" **LNCOLN, PARA ALGUIEN QUE ACABA DE PASAR A ESTE PLANO HACES MUCHAS PREGUNTAS"**

Lincoln: Disculpa no es fácil asimilar esto. En un momento estas en la sala de tu casa desayunando y viendo caricaturas; y de repente estas muerto varado en la nada, hablando con ente cósmico.

" **SOLO BROMEABA, TODOS SIEMPRE ESTÁN CONFUNDIDOS CUANDO LLEGAN AQUÍ.**

 **Y TU LINCOLN, TU SI QUE METISTE LA PATA…. EN EL PATÍN EQUIVOCADO."**

-Solo lo observo con una mirada de desdén.

" **ESTA BIEN LO SIENTO, PARECE QUE EL HUMOR SE MUERE AQUÍ."**

-Ya ni Luan tiene el humor tan pesado.

" **OKAY, YA ME CALMO. PARA EXPLICARTE POR QUE ESTAS AQUÍ TENEMOS QUE RETOMAR DONDE TE QUEDASTE EN EL OTRO LUGAR."**

" **SI QUIERES SIENTA TE Y PONTE CÓMODO"**

-De la nada aparecen una butacas. Creo que vamos a ver una película.

-Como si siempre hubiera estado en ese lugar una gran pantalla empieza a mostrar escenas y no de una película de acción, o de terror, mas bien eran escenas de momentos de mi vida.

" **LINCOLN LOUD, EDAD ONCE AÑOS, LOGROS EN LA VIDA CERO, METAS NINGUNA, ASPIRACIONES A NADA AL PARECER."**

-¿Acaso me están juzgando?

" **DESPREOCUPA TE, SOLO MUESTRO LAS COSAS TAL Y COMO SON, PARA LLEGAR A MI PUNTO."**

" **AL PARECER NO ERES HIJO ÚNICO, VIVES CON DIEZ HERMOSAS DAMAS, TODA UNA VIDA DE CAOS PARA UNA PEQUEÑA CASA."**

Lincoln: Ni que lo digas.

" **Y QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ."**

-La pantalla muestra los eventos de esta mañana, mi discusión con Lola por el televisor, igual con Lisa por el cereal, y por ultimo mi encuentro con Lynn.

" **SI QUE ERES ALGUIEN CONFLICTIVO LINCOLN LOUD."**

-Por ultimo muestra la parte en la que tropiezo con el patín y logro dar a la calle. Veo como una van va toda velocidad y logro interceptar en su camino, me golpea y salgo volando al caer me fractura el cuello.

-Veo mi propia muerte y parece tan ajeno a mi, como si no perteneciera.

-Espera un momento, ¿Ese es el van de la entrega de paquetería?

" **HABLANDO DE MALAS BROMAS, QUE IRONÍA ES SER ASESINADO POR EL AUTO QUE SE SUPONÍA QUE TENIAS QUE VIGILAR."**

Lincoln: ¿Y cual es el punto que me querías mostrar?

" **NO LO VEZ, TODA TU VIDA SE RESUMIÓ EN ESTE EVENTO."**

Lincoln: Ósea ¿Cómo?

" **LINCOLN LA VIDA ES UNA SERIE DE ELECCIONES, TU TOMASTE UN PAR DE ELLAS, UNAS MAS SABIAS QUE OTRAS, Y ACABARON EN ESTE RESULTADO."**

Lincoln: Pero si fueron mis hermanas las que me empujaron a este final.

" **PERO PUDISTE TOMAR OTRAS ELECCIONES A LAS COSAS QUE TUS HERMANAS TE EMPUJARON."**

Lincoln: Lo acabas de decir. Pudiste, ahora estoy en el final del camino.

" **Y SI TE DIJERA QUE NO ES ASÍ, QUE AUN TIENES OPORTUNIDAD DE DESVIA** **R A ESTE FINAL."**

Lincoln: ¿Vas a arreglar lo que me paso?

" **NO LINCOLN, TU LO HARÁS."**

" **YO SOLO PUEDO DEJARTE EN EL CAMINO, ESTA EN TU PODER ELEGIR EL SENDERO CORRECTO."**

Lincoln: Digamos que acepto. ¿Pero cual es el truco? o ¿Con que tengo pagarte?

" **ESO ES LO MAS HERMOSO DE TODO ESTO. NO HAY TRUCO, NI COSTO EN ESTA OCASIÓN."**

" **SOLO TIENES QUE HACER ALGO."**

-El se acerca a mi y toma mi mano, en mi muñeca tengo una especie de pulsera.

" **VES ESTOS CORAZONES EN LA MUÑEQUERA. BUENO MI BUEN LINCOLN, ESTOS SON CONTADORES DE AFECTO, TE AYUDARAN A EVITAR EL DESTINO QUE ESTA SOBRE TI"**

Lincoln: ¿ Y como se supone que funciona?

" **ES SIMPLE. YO TE REGRESARE A UN PUNTO DE TU VIDA ANTES DE ESTE ENCUENTRO. Y TU TIENES QUE LLENAR CADA CONTADOR DE CORAZÓN, QUE ESTÁN EN ESTA MUÑEQUERA, LOS CUALES REPRESENTAN A UNA PERSONA QUE MUESTRE AFECTO POR TI, Y ENTRE MAS FUERTE ES ESE SENTIMIENTO EL CORAZÓN SE ESTARÁ LLENANDO. SI LOGRAS LLENAR 3 CORAZONES, PODRÁS ALTERAR AL DESTINO."**

Lincoln: Creo que es mas fácil, evitar el patín y listo.

" **NO ES TAN FÁCIL COMO PARECE. MIRA, DEJA Y TE MUESTRO."**

" **ESTE EL TU, SI LOGRAS EVITAR EL PATÍN."**

-Me muestra ahora un escenario donde yo evito el patín ante mi pelea con Lynn, y ahora es ella la que se tropieza con el objeto terminando ella en la calle y contra la van

Lincoln: Bueno y ¿Si quitamos el patín?

" **ESTO ES LO QUE PASA."**

-Si retiro el patín, Lynn y yo no perecemos en el accidente. Solo que sin eso no ocurría Lisa y mi papa no saldrían de la cocina a tiempo haciendo que ellos inhalen las esporas de los hongos de Lisa provocando les una enfermedad en la cabeza y mueran.

" **DEJA Y TE MUESTRO AHORA SI QUITAMOS EL PATÍN Y A LISA CON TU PADRE DE LA COCINA."**

-Las cosas solo empeoran en esta ocasión Lola, Lana y Lucy son las que sufren por una de sus típicas peleas y yo no estoy para interferir por ayudar a mi padre y Lisa. Mis hermanas terminan por romper el televisor y sufren un choque eléctrico, el cual les producen quemaduras de tercer grado y mueren a los meses de un paro cardíaco debido al intenso dolor.

Lincoln: Ya entendí. No sigas por favor.

" **LINCOLN A PESAR DE QUE YO SEA UN SER CÓSMICO, NI SIQUIERA YO PUEDO HACER QUE LA DAMA BLANCA SE DETENGA DE SU TRABAJO**."

" **NO HAY FORMA DE EVITARLA PERO SI EXISTE LA FORMA DE ENGAÑARLA."**

" **Y ESO ES CON EL AFECTO, ELLA ODIA LAS ACCIONES QUE PROVIENEN DEL AMOR, CASI SIEMPRE LA TERMINAN ENFERMANDO Y NO LOGRA HACER QUE SE CONCENTRE Y SUELE COMETER ERRORES."**

Lincoln: Estamos basando todo en una suposición.

" **DE ESO A NADA"**

Lincoln: Esta bien y a ¿Qué tiempo atrás se supone que me enviaras?

" **ESTABA PENSANDO COMO EN TRES MESES"**

Lincoln: Tres meses, es poco tiempo.

" **CON QUE TE PONES DE EXIGENTE, ENTONCES AHORA SERÁ UN MES."**

Lincoln: ¡Oye no es justo!

" **RECRIMINAS MIS ACTOS DE BONDAD. DOS SEMANAS."**

Lincoln: Esto no puede empeorar.

" **QUIERES APOSTAR. DOS DÍAS."**

Lincoln: ¡Ya, los siento no era mi intención ofenderte!

" **ESTA BIEN, ACEPTO TUS DISCULPAS."**

-Estrecha su mano, como acuerdo mutuo del fin de la disputa.

-Extiendo mi mano en respuesta de que estoy de acuerdo, en ese momento me jala de la mano para susurrarme en el oído.

" **YA ESTA HECHO."**

" **NO VUELVAS A METER LA PATA."**

-Lentamente siento como si estuviera cayendo lentamente, la gravedad me esta jalando y me alejo mas del ente cósmico, el cual se despide de mi diciendo.

" **PARA QUE VEAS QUE SOY BENEVOLENTE TE DARÉ DOS SEMANAS. SACA LES PROVECHO Y NO VUELVAS MORIR."**

" **NOS VEMOS."**

-Soy arrastrado mas y mas por esta gravedad, cada vez con mayor fuerza, y velocidad **,** que no soy capaz de distinguir, ni ver nada. Me asusto con solo pensar cuando colisione contra algo, quedare hecho papilla.

Lincoln: ¡AUCH!

-Cuando vuelvo en si, me doy cuenta que estoy en el piso de mi cuarto. Me caí de mi cama. Es un alivio que fuera una caída de mi cama y no por la gran velocidad que estaba hace un momento.

-Me pregunto si todo eso fue real.

-Me tallo los ojos para secarme las pocas gotas de lagrimas causadas por el golpe.

Lincoln: No fue un sueño.

-Veo en mi mano un objeto bastante peculiar, que solo me indica problemas.

#Con esto concluyo el capítulo de hoy. No los quiero martirizar esperando mucho tiempo con el siguiente capítulo,así que lo subiré el 12 de Junio,que cae Miércoles, se llamara "Start point" .

Me despido diciendo, gracias por leer este fanfic, acepto comentarios y críticas. #


	4. Start Point

#Antes que nada mil disculpas, prometí subir el capítulo el Miércoles pero no tenía internet en toda la semana. Prometo que se los compensare con algo.

Disfruten el capitulo, hasta pronto.#

Hearts

Cap.3 Start point.

-Una vez alguien dijo: "Si pudiera volver a vivir mi vida cometería los mismos errores".

-Es una buena frase para decir que todos los aspectos de la vida, como nuestras malas, y las buenas decisiones son las que nos definen, ya que aprendemos de ellas, y forman parte de nuestra personalidad. Lastima que el que dijo eso no tiene dos semanas para cambiar su destino o si no estirara la pata.

-Me cuesta mucho trabajo asimilar si realmente lo que me paso son las cosas que van a pasar, o simplemente todo eso fue un mal sueño. Aun que la muñequera de mi mano izquierda afirma la gran posibilidad de que eso si paso, y pasara.

-Tengo muchas ideas flotando en mi cabeza y no se que hacer exactamente. La preocupación es tanta que casi no doy bocado a mi desayuno.

Sra. Loud: Hijo ¿Te sientes bien? Casi no has desayunado nada.

Lincoln: Si mama, estoy bien. Es solo que no tengo mucho apetito.

Lana: Yo puedo comerlo si no lo quieres.

Lynn: Muy tarde ya lo tome.

Lana: Pero yo lo pedí primero.

Lynn: Si, mas sin embargo yo soy mayor y estoy en la etapa mas importante de mi desarrollo. Por esa razón debo comer mas.

Lana: Lo único que se desarrollara será tu trasero.

Lynn: ¿Qué dijiste?

Lana: Lo que escuchaste.

-Tratare de resumir lo siguiente que sucedió, para ahorrarnos tiempo. Lana y Lynn empezaron a pelear, logrando hacer que varios platos salieran volando y arruinaran el celular de Lori y por ende ella entrara a la pelea. Lola solo pretendía ser la mas educada, pero a Luan le pico su instinto bromistas y decidió lanzar le el desayuno en la cara, Lola enojada trato de regresar le el ataque, pero no pudo acertar, logrando le dar a Lucy. Cuando cosas no se podían empeorar, aparece Luna gritando.

Luna: ¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!

-Sip, todo se salió de control. Veías pedazos de huevo por toda la pared, manchas de miel, el tocino volando por todas direcciones, incluso te podías resbalar por el jugo que estaba derramado en el piso. Era todos contra todos, hasta que mis padres intervinieron. Nos mandaron a nuestros cuartos después de limpiar el desastre que hicimos en la sala y la cocina.

-Ahora todos estamos castigados sin poder salir de nuestros cuartos. Es injusto si no hice nada.

-Pero lo que mas me preocupa es este brazalete. No tengo mas opción, tendré que ver si es verdad o fue un sueño, atreves de la practica.

-Tener el afecto de alguien. Parece algo complicado, además de ¿Quién?...mmmmhh..¿Quizá de Ronnie Ann?.

-En que estoy pensando, no es como si Ronnie sintiera algo por mi, o yo por ella. AAAHHH! El corazón no me deja de latir tan fuerte. Esta bien intentare hablar con Ronnie; no por que me guste, solo para probar si esta cosa funciona.

-Pero primero tengo que escabullirme fuera de la casa.

-Usualmente obedecería a mi padres y cumpliría con mi penitencia, pero como esto es asunto de vida o muerte, sumado a que yo no hice nada en esta ocasión para que estuviera castigado, no veo razón para estar encerrado.

-Me asomo por la puerta para ver si no hay nadie afuera. Escucho el televisor encendido y ruido en la cocina, deben ser mis padres, están en la parte de abajo.

-Doy pasos cautelosos para llegar a las escaleras. Paso primero por el cuarto de Lucy y de Lynn, después el de Lola y Lana, estoy a pocos metros de llegar a las escaleras u escabullirme, cuando de la nada.

¡BRRUUGGGGHHHHH!

-Un inmenso rugido me quito mi concentración.

¡BRUUGGHHH!

-Otra vez ese ruido, mejor voy a ver que es, antes de que mis padres quieran averiguar quien o que produce ese ruido y no me vean en mi habitación.

-El ruido se produce en el cuarto de Lola y Lana. Entro para investigar.

Lincoln: Me podrían decir que es lo que están haciendo.

Lola: Nada. Además ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación?

Lincoln: Pues no mucho, si no paran de hacer ruido.

Lola: Yo no soy.

Lincoln: Mejor calla a tu rana.

Lola: Te vuelvo a repetir que yo no soy.

Lincoln: Si no eres tu ¿Entonces quien es el que hace esos ruidos?

¡BRRUUUGGGHHH!

Lincoln: Lana.

Lana: Me gruñe mucho la panza.

Lola: No alcanzo a desayunar.

Lincoln: ¿Podrás aguantar hasta la hora de comer?

Lana: Ya estoy empezando a ver borroso.

Lola: Pues tendrías el estomago lleno, si te comieras algo de lo que prepare.

Lincoln: ¿Qué preparaste Lana?

Lola: Uno de mis famosos pasteles de lodo de tres pisos.

Lana: Prefiero morirme de hambre antes de comer eso.

¡BRRUUGGHHH!

Lincoln: ¡Aaggghhh! Espera Lola, controla tu estomago, en un momento vuelvo.

-Regreso lo mas rápido a mi cuarto a buscar si tengo algo de comer.

Lincoln: Bueno con esto alcanzaras a mitigar el hambre hasta la hora de comer.

Lana: Gracias Linky.

Lana: UUGGHH! Es uno de tus emparedados raros.

Lincoln: Es lo único que tenia.

Lana: Prefiero comer uno de los pasteles de lodo de Lola.

Lola: Muy tarde ya me lo acabo de comer.

Lana: Pues ya no hay de otra. (Muerde una pequeña parte del emparedado).

-Después de que Lana diera el primer mordisco, su apetito cambio y devoro el emparedado como si no hubiera comido en días. Fue algo medio espeluznante.

Lana: No estaba tan mal (mientras se chupa los dedos).

¡BREEEGGHHH! (Eructo).

Lana: ¡Ups! Lo siento.

Lana: ¿No tienes otro?

Lincoln: No.

Lincoln: Ahora me podrían hacer un favor; y cubrirme mientras me escabullo hasta la puerta de la casa.

Lola: Claro. Pero por que mejor no le pides a Luna y Luan el favor de poder entrar a su cuarto para escaparte de la casa atreves del árbol del patio. Así evitas mas fácil a Papa y a Mama.

Lincoln: Pero si fue en el árbol donde Luna se lastimo la mano, cuando se cayo por que era muy viejo y el tronco se rompió, al tratar de escabullirse a tocar a una fiesta.

Lola: ¿Luna se lastimo la mano?, ¿De que estas hablando Lincoln?

-Es verdad eso todavía no sucede hasta dentro de 8 días.

Lincoln: Un momento. Luna tenia un ensayo con su banda hoy.

Lola: Si, pero no creo que pueda por que esta castigada también.

Lincoln: ¡Rayos! Tengo que llegar lo antes posible, antes de que algo terrible suceda.

-Salgo a toda prisa y con cautela al cuarto de Luna y Luan, para evitar que Luna haga algo de lo que se arrepentirá.

Toc, toc, toc.

Luan: Podría esperar, me estoy cambiando.

Lincoln: Luan soy yo, ábreme.

Luan: ¿Lincoln?, ¿Qué haces afuera, si estas castigado?

Lincoln: No hay tiempo de explicar, se que estas cubriendo a Luna para que escabulla de la casa. Pero tienen que escucharme.

Luan: ¿Cubrir?, ¿De que estas hablando? Yo solo cubro eventos de entretenimiento. – Jejejejejeje. Entendiste.

Lincoln: Vamos Luan.

-Si las cosas no podían ponerse peor , escucho unos pasos por los escalones.

Lincoln: Por favor Luan, escucha me, tienes que abrir esa puerta creo que mama viene en estos momentos.

Luan: Esta bien, espera y termino de cambiarme.

Lincoln: No tengo tiempo.

-Paso, a paso escucho llegar a alguien, y cada vez puedo sentir mi fin, solo queda esconderme a lado de la mesita que se encuentra entre las escaleras y el cuarto de Lori.

-Me encojo lo mas que puedo, para tratar de lograr que mi presencia logre ser desapercibida.

-Ya solo queda esperar lo mejor.

-Cuando veo que la persona que se avecina es mi madre, quedo atónito y inmóvil, solo deseando a que no vea. Ella trata de dar un pasos rumbo a su cuarto. Todo esta perdido, ella pasara a mi lado, me vera; y eso será mi ruina.

¡YO LO VI PRIMERO!

-Un grito aturdió mi oídos y los de mi madre, los cuales fueron producidos por mi dúo de pequeñas revoltosas.

Lana: Te digo que si lo beso se volverá un príncipe.

Lola: No, le quitara lo genial a brincos.

Lana: Vamos Lola, te digo que me lo des.

Sra. Loud: Niñas, su padre y yo les dijimos que están castigadas y no pueden salir de sus cuartos.

-Al parecer mis hermanas corrieron a mi rescate.

Sra. Loud: Vamos, directo a su cuarto.

-Mi madre toma a esas dos traviesas y entra a la habitación de las niñas.

-Solo estoy yo en el pasillo.

¡Grooaakk!

-Quiero decir brincos y yo.

-El cual tiene una nota pegada al pecho:

"No tienes mucho tiempo, usa el clip para poder entrar al cuarto de Luna y Luan y logres escapar."

Lincoln: ¿Cuál clip?

Brincos: ¡Groooaaakk! (escupe el clip).

Lincoln: Gracias Brincos.

-Uso el clip, con toda la prisa del mundo, para evitar a mi madre.

¡CLIINNK!

Lincoln: Lo logre.

-Abro la puerta como si fuera azotada por un viento del norte, entro como rayo.

Luan: ¡LINCOLN!

-Quedo perplejo con lo que estoy presenciando. Veo una esbelta silueta, piernas largas y piel clara. Era mi hermana Luan en paños menores, con toda la cara sonrojada como tomate.

-Es cuando me doy cuenta que mis verdaderos problemas están por comenzar.


	5. Promise

#Como lo prometí que se los tenía que compensar por lo de tardarme en subir el capitulo de esta semana, así que para no hacerlos sufrir otra vez les doy el capitulo 4 antes de tiempo. Que lo disfruten. #

Hearts

Cap. 4 Promise.

-Muchas cosas malas suelen estar llenas de buena intensiones.

-Como lo que esta pasando.

Luan: ¡Lincoln!, ¡TE DIJE QUE ESPERARAS!

-Y aquí estoy, tratando de salvar a mi hermana Luna de que se caiga del árbol, y en vez de eso, estoy en shock enfrente de mi hermana Luan semidesnuda.

-Creo que debería de decir algo para aliviar la tensión.

Lincoln: Bu, bu, bu, ,bu.

Luan: Deja de mirarme pervertido. (Arroja un pollo de plástico).

Lincoln: ¡Auch!

-Eso no salió tan bien.

Luna: Podrían bajar la voz, me van a descubrir.

-Ahí estaba Luna, apunto de escabullirse de la casa.

Lincoln: Espera Luna no trates de escapar.

Luna: Lo siento hermano, pero la música es mi pasión y ningún castigo me detendrá por algo que amo.

-Quizá un castigo no, pero la gravedad si.

Lincoln: Escúchame Luna el árbol no parece muy firme que digamos, mejor tratemos de escapar, por la puerta de enfrente. Quizás podamos idear un….

Luna: ¿Tratemos? Ya veo lo que estas tramando Lincoln. Quieres escaparte tu solo de la casa, pero no quieres que los demás se vayan.

Lincoln: No. Eso no es lo que estoy tramando.

Luna: Vamos Lincoln admítelo, quieres dejarnos aquí para que te cubramos.

Lincoln: Por favor escúchame Luna, no quiero que nada malo te pase.

Luna: Me e escabullido por ese árbol desde que tengo catorce. ¿Cómo es que esta vez será diferente?, Dime.

-Como si pudiera decirte que vengo de un futuro donde tu te lastimas la mano al tratar de bajar por ese árbol, y además trato de evitar mi propia muerte y si es posible la de varios miembros de esta familia.

Lincoln: Solo pido que confíes en mi.

Luna: Eso no me basta.

-¡AAAAGGHHHH! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes ayudarte?

Lincoln: Mira prometo que haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, pero a cambio no salgas a través de ese árbol.

Luna: Para que me ofrezcas esa oferta se ve que estas desesperado.

Lincoln: Si y mucho. Así que ¿Qué dices?

Luna: Ya que tanto insistes, tomare el trato. (Toma la mano de Lincoln).

Luan: Si ya terminaron de discutir. ¡Lincoln podrías salirte de mi habitación!.

Sr. Loud: Niñas ¿Qué es todo ese escanda lo?.

-Mi padre se asomo por la puerta como un rayo, gracias a los gritos de Luan.

Sr. Loud: ¿Pero que ra..

Luan: ¡PAPA TIENES QUE TOCAR ANTES DE ENTRAR!

-Creo que también vio a Luan en ropa interior.

Sr. Loud: Lo siento cariño.

Luan: ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Sr. Loud: Si cielo, me voy y disculpa. (Se retira)

Luan: Nadie puede tener ni cinco minutos de privacidad en esta casa.

Luna: Ni que lo digas, eso estuvo cerca.

-Bueno se preguntaran en donde estaba yo en todo esto, pues estoy justamente colgado de la ventana del cuarto de Luan y Luna. Mis pies se encuentran como a 4 metros del suelo, y ya me están matando los brazos.

Luan: Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, al pervertido numero uno.

-Veo a Luan asomando su cara fuera de la ventana.

Lincoln: Si yo soy el uno, ¿Papa es el dos?.

Luan: Parece que te dejaron colgado.

Lincoln: Si ya entendí Luan, lo siento, no volveré a invadir la privacidad de tu cuarto sin tu permiso.

Luan: Me gustaría creerte, pero me es difícil, ya con todo lo que has hecho.

Lincoln: Esta bien, ¿Qué quieres Luan?. ¡ Pero dilo ya!. Que mis brazos ya no aguantan.

Luan: Me ayudaras con mis actos infantiles durante dos semanas, lavaras mi material de trabajo y me echaras la mano creando nuevo material.

Luna: Oye Luan, ¿No crees que esto es algo extremo?

Luan: Tu ya hiciste tu negocios con Lincoln, ahora es mi turno.

Lincoln: Esta bien, prometo que haré todo eso.

Luan: Tenemos un trato. (Extiende su mano)

Lincoln: Cla….¡Roooooooooo!

-Un consejo. Nunca traten de dar la mano con la que tienen mas fuerza a alguien, si están colgando de una altura. Solo logro ver la cara de desesperación de Luan por no lograr alcanzar mi mano.

¡Pum!

-Apenas logro recobrar el sentido, y algo estremece cada parte de mi ser como si alguien hubiera bailado sobre mi, me incorporo solo para exclamar.

Lincoln: Eehh.. ¡Me duelen todos los huesos!

Luan: Gracias al cielo ya despertaste.

Lincoln: ¿Cielo? Ósea que ya estire la pata y no pase del primer día.

Luan: No tontito, solo te caíste desde nuestro cuarto hasta el jardín.

-Veo a mi hermana Luan, algo exaltada, con las pupilas algo dilatadas, los ojos rojos, la nariz llena de mocos, agarrando una y otra vez su cola de caballo, como indicio de preocupación y ansiedad.

Lincoln: Es verdad estaba en tu cuarto. Y ahora estoy en mi cuarto otra vez.

Luan: Si, Luna y yo te trajimos a escondidas, para que nuestros padres no se enteraran, Snif. (mientras se seca la nariz).

Lincoln: Pues creo que tendrán que enterarse por que creo que se me fracture la mano.

Luan: No te preocupes, llamamos a alguien para que te ayudara.

Lincoln: ¿Un doctor?

Luan: No es exactamente un doctor.

-Cuando de repente, una pequeña figura entra por la puerta se acerca a mi, y empieza hablar y escupir al mismo tiempo.

Lisa: Vamos a examinar al espécimen. Mmhhh! Al parecer sufre de una leve contusión en la cabeza, algunos huesos rotos…

Lincoln: ¡Espécimen!, ¿No querrás decir paciente?

Lisa: Tendré que hacer un exámenes, para ver que tan dañado te encuentras.

-Tras ignorar mi comentario, Lisa va por muchos equipos para poder examinarme, muchas maquinas, con miles de cables y luces que parpadeando sin parar. Los cuales a puesto alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Lisa: Veamos que tenemos aquí. Interesante.

Lincoln: ¿Qué es?, ¿Qué tengo doctor?

Lisa: Como lo supuse, tienes una leve fractura en el peroné.

Lincoln: No diga mas doctor, ¿Cuántos días me quedan de vida?

Lisa: En otras palabras tienes fracturada la pierna.

Lincoln: Grandioso, ahora estaré enyesado, mis padres se van a enterar y terminare castigado.

Lisa: Si ya terminaste con tus payasadas, ahora podremos proceder con el tratamiento, a demás pensé que la tonterías era el trabajo de Luan.

Lincoln: Disculpa. ¿Creo que exagere un poco?

Lisa: Demasiado seria lo mas indicado.

Lisa: Ahora solo te pondré esta ligera inyección justo en la zona del hueso dañado.

Lincoln: ¿Va a doler?

Lisa: No te preocupes mi querido espécimen. Quiero decir querido hermano. Te administrare el buen tratamiento de ¡SOSTENLO MUY FUERTE LUAN!.

-El grito de Lisa no se comparo a la velocidad en la que Luan me hiso un agarre por la espalda, inmovilizando me de la cintura para para arriba. Mientras que Lisa me sostenía el pie fracturado y sin mas, ni menos mi pequeña hermana me coloco la inyección, tan rápido y sagaz de la picadura de un colibrí o de una abeja, el dolor junto a la aceleración de adrenalina , solo agudizaron el sufrimiento y de repente cuando no pensaba que lo peor haya pasado, Lisa introdujo la aguja mas profundo, moviendo de un lado a otro la jeringa, atreves de mi carne, nervios y venas. El dolor es tanto que quiero intentar gritar con todas mis fuerzas, ya no mi importa que mis padres descubran que quise intentar de escapar de la casa.

-Lo hubiera hecho, no lo dudo. Pero mi hermana Luan también pensó que gritaría así que puso una corneta en mi boca.

-Tras unos segundos de que Lisa moviera su jeringa atreves de mi pierna fracturada; logro sentir la aguja tocar un hueso de mi pierna, y eso lo se porque logro tocar un nervio del hueso, haciendo mas larga mi agonía . Como si tu pierna fuera a ser arrancada. Por poco me desmayo si no fuera a que Lisa vocifera.

Lisa: Justo el hueso que estaba buscando.

-El ver como empuja el liquido que tenia la jeringa dentro de mi cuerpo y el sentir todo eso pasar dentro de mis huesos y carne es una experiencia aun peor que lo que ya había experimentado. No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento en este momento, así que usare el sonido que produje cuando todo esto sucedió.

¡HOOOOOOOOOONNNKK!, ¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!

Lisa: Ya esta paciente, el dolor ya paso.

-Lisa retira lenta mente la jeringa, veo salir la aguja y después un poco de sangre brotando de mi pierna. El cual Luan se encarga de limpiar y desinfectar con un poco de algodón bañado con alcohol desinfectante.

Luan: Lo siento Lincoln, lo siento no quería que pasaras por esto.

Luan me pone contra su pecho y acaricia mi cabeza, solo escucha como empieza a sollozar.

Lincoln: No es tu culpa Luan.

Luan: Lo es, si no me hubiera enojado por verme desnuda, te habría dado la mano antes de que cayeras.

-Si no logro calmar a Luan va terminar arrastrando esto.

Lincoln: Ve el lado bueno, no estoy muerto.

-Por ahora.

Lincoln: A de mas Luna esta a salvo y eso era lo que importaba.

Luan: Si, es curioso que pienses que la rama del árbol se vaya a romper.

Lincoln: Es solo una suposición.

Lisa: Bueno si su juego de culpas ya acabo. Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas Lincoln.

Lincoln: Si claro.

-Cualquier cosa para evitar la conversación con Luan de por que se que el árbol se va a romper.

Lisa: Veamos ¿Estas experimentando mareos?

Lincoln: No

Lisa:¿Vista cansada?

Lincoln: Nop.

Lisa: ¿Comezón?

Lincoln: ¿Debería?

Lisa: ¿Un fuerte deseado de dormir?

Lincoln: Ahora que lo mencionas.

¡PUM!

Lisa: Eso responde a mi pregunta, pero no a mi cuestionario. Tendré que hacer mas observaciones para ver como se desarrolla esta formula experimental para soldar huesos.

Luan:¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estará dormido?

Lisa: No creo que despierte para la cena y en su estado actual no creo que pase de los escalones. Despertara para mañana lo mas probable por el dolor que experimento, mas los analgésicos que le administre.

Lisa: Y si te preguntas, creo que el hueso sanara en 3 días a lo mucho, todo depende del tiempo.

Luan: Entonces necesitaremos ayuda para poder encubrir esto. Dejemos que descanse.

Lisa: Te preocupas demasiado, aun cuando el quiere que no lo hagas.

Luan: Es lo único que puedo hacer por el, por ahora. (Besa en la frente a Lincoln).

-Después de caer dormido no vi a que hora se fueron mis hermanas o si quiera que horas eran cundo caí inconsciente.

-Se acuerdan cuando dije el dicho de tipo que pensaba que si podía volver a empezar, volvería cometer los mismos errores de su vida. Creo que ya entendí a que se refería con eso. No llevo ni tres días y ya me fracture la pierna.

-Solo me queda descansar y tratar de empezar de nuevo otro día, en lo que mi pierna se cura.

#Con esto concluye este capitulo,el próximo lo subiré hasta dentro de dos semanas antes del 29, con el titulo "intercept". Como nota haré un ligero cambio en mi forma de escribir de aquí en adelante, espero que les guste. Gracias por leer este fanfic.

Se despide #


	6. Intercept

#Disculpa la demora, pensé que el día para subirlo era hoy y no ayer. Hice un ligero cambio en la forma de escribir la historia con menos Script, espero que les agrade. Espero les agrade, sin mas que decir, aquí esta el capitulo.#

Hearts.

Cap. 5 Intercept

Cierra tus ojos por un momento y quiero que visualices tu meta, vamos no es tan difícil, se que puedes hacerlo. Ahora que ya lo tienes quiero sientas ese momento de satisfacción de haber logrado tu objetivo, no dejes que nada se te imponga en obtenerlo y ve por el...

-Me quiero disculpar por lo de hace rato. Digo hace rato por que no se cuanto tengo inconsciente, suelo hablar mientras estoy dormido y no seque sartas de tonterías e dicho desde ese entonces, si es que las dije.

\- Haciendo a un lado eso no se que horas son, solo se que es de mañana y no escucho ningún ruido alrededor cerca, lo que quiere decir que mis hermanas se fueron a la escuela y mis padres a trabajar, lo que me deja a mi solo con las mascotas en la casa. Por lo regular eso no seria nada malo pero dada las circunstancias en las que me encuentro en este momento, en posición desventajosa con el pie fracturado y enyesado por mis hermanas.

-Bueno creo que seria un buen momento de analizar mi situación actual, estoy varado en mi cama sin poder movilizarme por mi pierna fracturada, no puedo pedir nada a nadie por que toda la familia esta fuera, no puedo llamar a mis padres desde su trabajo por que supongo que mis hermanas me encubrieron para que ellos no supieran que los desobedecí por saltarme al castigo; y eso lo se por que si ellos lo supieran ya estaría con mas problemas justo ahora. No puedo contactar con Clyde ya que el esta en clases justo ahora, eso deja que en que no puedo depender de alguien mas en toda la mañana, hasta de tarde.

-Ahora solo dependo de lo que tengo al mi alrededor para poder sobrevivir hasta la tarde. Observo detenida mente mi alrededor, el cual es mi cuarto y solo veo un par de mis camisas que siempre uso, junto con una de manga larga colgadas, algunos de mis modelos a escala colgados en el techo que hice con Clyde, o con mi padre, y uno que hice con Leni pero quedo mal armado ya que ella le pego las alas al revés justo antes de terminarlo, no tuve el valor para decirle que estaba mal hecho y solo la deje que lo terminara y lo colgamos, recuerdo que en ese momento tan emocionada ya que ella decía que jamas en su vida había podido armar algo tan complejo. Vuelvo en si después de distraerme en viejos recuerdos, me concentro en seguir buscando algo que pueda ayudarme a sobrellevar la mañana, y solo veo algunos pósters pegados en la pared, muchos de mis comics por todos lados, la mayoría de Ace savvy.

-Creo que esto no me llevara a ningún lado doy por terminado la búsqueda, solo queda esperar y perecer ante el hambre y el aburrimiento, hasta que mis hermanas encuentren mi cuerpo devastado por la lucha contra la pereza, ya que solo pienso recostarme y seguir durmiendo. Extiendo mis brazos para tomar la almohada, recostar mi cabeza y seguir durmiendo resguardando energías para el futuro. Eso es lo que hubiera hecho si no es que debajo de mi almohada encuentro una nota escrita para mi, la abro para disponerme a saber que es lo que dice, a simple viste puedo deducir que la escribió Luan por su forma de escritura, eso y sus malos chistes escritos en la carta; la cual dice:

" Lincoln después de que cayeras dormido por tanto analgésico que te suministro Lisa; decidimos mantener el secreto entre nosotras y esconderte hasta que tu pierna se cure o encontremos un chivo expiatorio para poder librarnos de esta, es broma. Te dejamos el desayuno debajo de la cama por si tienes hambre y si quieres hacer tus necesidades te dejamos el entrenador de Lily, no te vayas a confundir con el desayuno ;)

Nosotras regresaremos lo mas antes posible, así que no te preocupes, pero si sientes mas que el dolor regresa, Lisa te dejo unas pastillas para que te las tomes mas no te tomes todas de un solo golpe o te pasara lo mismo de ayer.

P.D No hagas mucho ruido o trates de levantarte de la cama. "

\- Como si quisiera salir de la cama en este momento. A ver aquí dice que me dejaron el desayuno abajo de la cama, me tengo que asomar para ver que es lo que me dejaron; y ahí esta muy pegado a la cama un plato con sandwish de jamón y algo de lechuga, se ve algo simple, pero de eso a nada. Me acerco al filo de la orilla de la cama para alcanzar el alimento y trato de estirar mis brazos lo mas que puedo; pero me resulta imposible por que mi pierna enyesada me estorba, así que pongo mis piernas de lado de la cabecera de la cama y saco la mitad de mi cuerpo en el aire para acercarme mas a ese sandwish, al hacer esto me deja a unos cuantos centímetros de el, que casi lo puedo tocar con la punta de mis dedos. Vamos,ya casi, un poco mas.

¡PUM!

-Volé muy cerca del sol como ikaros. Ahora estoy tirado en el piso, con el sandwish pegado a la mejilla por que mi cara fue dar directo al plato y mi pie enyesado esta muy húmedo por alguna razón. Levanto la cabeza y para mi desgracia veo mi pie dentro del entrenador de Lily y al parecer no lo limpiaron antes de dejarlo aquí. Creo que no existe mejor imagen que esta, para poder describir mi vida.

Lincoln: Bueno si ya te divertiste puedes terminar con esto. ¿No creo que esto pueda empeorar o si?

-No tardo ni quince segundos después de soltar esa oración al aire, cuando de repente una figura entra con gran velocidad a mi cuarto azotando la puerta y tropezando conmigo, dando golpear mi pie fracturado y haciendo que la extraña figura cayera y rodara contra la pared de mi cuarto. Justo cuando las cosas no podían estar peor, me pasa esto. ¿A caso soy un imán para atraer desgracias?. Tras retorcerme de dolor y maldecir a los cuatro vientos por el insoportable dolor de mi pie fracturado, regreso en mi para saber quien diantres fue lo que me piso y fue a dar contra la pared.

Lynn: AUCH! ¿Quién pone una piedra en el cuarto de Lincoln?.

Lincoln: Soy yo torpe.

\- Es mi hermana mayor con sus pecas en la mejillas y siempre con su cabello amarrado con cola de caballo, siempre con ropa deportiva de color rojo y su distinguible numero uno bordado en alguna parte de su ropa, siento que es una especie de tabú que tiene ella para siempre poder ser la mejor en todo con respecto a lo que haga, que todo el tiempo tiene que ver con deportes.

Lynn: ¿Que haces en el piso Lincoln?

Lincoln: ¿ Y tu porque no estas en la escuela?

Lynn: Tengo mis razones.

Lincoln: Y yo las mías.

\- Alzo mi pie enyesado para que ella lo vea.

Lynn: Esto no tiene lógica. ¿Como rayos se supone que paso esto?

Lincoln: Estaba colgado de la ventana del cuarto de Luan y la gravedad hizo el resto.

Lynn: Necesito mas información.

\- Al no tener nada mejor que hacer, le cuento a Lynn todo lo sucedido después de que nos castigaron, desde Lona y Lana ayudado me, mi esfuerzo de impedir que Luna se escapara de la casa para ir con su banda, la desafortunada intervención de mi padre, que termina conmigo colgado de la ventana y después en mi caída y fractura de pierna, para finalizar le digo como es que Lisa y Luan me están ayudando a recuperarme.

-Veo la expresión de Lisa de desconcierto, aun que no la culpo, es muy difícil creer todo esto y mas que todo sucedió en un solo día.

Lynn: Supongo que mis padres no lo saben.

Lincoln: Supones bien.

Lynn: Bueno dejemos lo así por el momento, después hablare con Luan y Lisa, o cualquiera de nuestras hermanas involucradas en esto.

Lincoln: Creo que es tu turno de decirme del por que estas aquí o mas importante, ¿Porque entraste a mi habitación?.

Lynn: ¡No puede ser casi lo olvido!

\- Así como si nada me ignoro y se puso a ver a través de la ventana de mi cuarto, con una mirada que reflejaba una gran concentración.

Lynn: ¡Maldición lo voy a perder!

\- Mi hermana se inclina pone sus manos contra el piso, una rodilla en el piso y el otro pie estirado,se pone a balbucear unas cosas, lo único que entendí fue la ultima palabras "Lista", después contuvo la respiración y como un rayo salio corriendo fuera de mi cuarto, sin decir nada mas. Lo único malo de todo esto es que no le pedí ayuda para levantarme, me siento como una tortuga que se volteo boca arriba y no puede ponerse de pie.

\- Me quedo solo mirando al techo de la pared y contemplo el vacío y lo inútil que son las cosa son las cosas, tengo alrededor de 13 días para cambiar todo el curso de mi vida y estoy varado aquí con un pie lastimado y lleno de suciedad de Lyli, con toda la cara apestando a aderezo delsandwish. Hablando de sandwish creo que me lo voy a comer. Doy bocado tras, bocado para llenar mi hambre. Bueno al menos pude comer, ya es algo bueno.

Lynn: ¡uuff! Corri lo mas rápido que pude pero no lo pude alcanzar.

\- Lynn regreso después de quince minutos de que yo me acabara el sandwish, toda empapada de sudor y con una respiración muy agitada.

Lincoln: ¿Alcanzar a quién?

Lynn: Un pequeño proyecto personal, no puedo decir mas.

Lincoln: Bueno supongo que es eso por lo que decidiste quedar en la casa a estas horas, y como no pudiste cumplirlo no creo que exista otra cosa a que te ate a lo que te voy a pedir.

Lynn: Mmmmhhh. claro.

\- Extiendo mis brazos y solo digo.

Lincoln: Por favor me puedes ayudara a regresar a la cama.

Lynn: O si claro disculpa por no hacerlo antes.

-Lynn toma mi brazo y me levanta con tanta rapidez que pareciera que no pesara nada, me pone tan cerca de ella que puedo oler su cabello todo oloroso por el sudor , aunque es casi no le gusta cuidarse como mis otras hermanas puedo sentir que su piel es muy suave. Trato de no pensar en nada malo, pero cuando quiero no hacerlo mi mirada se fija en su escote que se lograba ver desde la altura de en la que yo me encontraba. Mi corazón empieza a latir como loco, vamos que esto ya termine.

Lynn: Ya esta.

\- Estoy sentado en mi cama junto a mi hermana, apenas la libre, pero aun estoy algo conmocionado por lo de hace rato, empiezo a dar largas respiraciones para calmarme.

Lynn: ¿Te encuentras bien Lincoln? Estas todo rojo y sudado.

-Ella se acerca a mi tanto que puedo sentir su aliento, y para empeorar las cosas, tras a ver sudado demasiado ahora su camisa se transparento y sigo viendo su escote.

Lincoln: Si estoy bien Lynn.

\- No puedo decirle que puedo ver su sujetador, por que si Luan me golpeo con gran fuerza que aun siento el dolor en mi mejilla, no quiero saber lo que me haría Lynn.

Lynn: Tonterías se ve que te sientes fatal deja me y te ayudo.

\- Mi hermana se acerca aun mas a mi y yo solo me hecho mas lejos de ella, tanto que logro dar contra la cabecera de la cama, estoy rodeado ya no puedo escapar, solo un milagro me puede salvar de esto.

¡RRUUMMM!

\- Un gran estruendo no sacude, haciendo que Lynn se detenga de lo que fuera me quería hacer.

Lincoln: Ese ruido provino de uno de los otros cuartos de esta casa.

Lynn: ¿No se supone que nada mas estamos notros dos?

Lincoln: Creo que no.

\- Lynn toma la iniciativa y decide averiguar quien fue el que hizo ese ruido. Después de varios minutos ella regresa con una cara de nervios.

Lincoln: ¿ Y quien era?

Lynn: ¿Quién?

Lincoln: El que produjo el ruido.

Lynn: O ese era el gato.

-Veo su cara toda ansiosa, como si quisiera que no hablara mas del tema, así que deduzco que mee esta mintiendo.

Lincoln: Así que el gato ¿Y como es que el gato hizo semejante estruendo?

Lynn: Ya sabes que los gatos hacen mucho escándalo cuando están en celo.

¡RUUMM!

¡RUMM!

¡PUM, PUM!

Lincoln: Okay uno de esos fue el gato, y el otro sonido,no creo que ese haya sido el gato.

Lynn: ¡EL perro!, el perro también esta ente en celo.

Lincoln: Lynn, ya déjate de payasadas y dime la verdad.

Lynn: Esta bien pero prometes no enojarte.

Lincoln: Tratare.

\- Después de contarme que fue lo que se encontró al ir a investigar y con lo que se encontró, solo pasa por mi mente una sola cosa.

Lincoln: Me podrías llevar, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

-Lynn no reniega la petición y me ayuda sin decir nada. Tras levantarme de la cama, salir de mi cuarto, solo para pasar dos cuartos adelante del mio, parado en la puerta.

Lincoln: ¡ENSERIO!, ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE PASO!, ¡EL DOLOR Y QUE ME PEGARA LUAN!, !AUN ASÍ IGNORASTE TODO LO QUE TE ADVERTÍ, IMPLORE, SUPLIQUE Y ME PROMETISTE!, ¡NO TE IMPORTO Y IGNORASTE TODO PARA QUE COMO SEA INTENTARAS ESCAPARTE Y TERMINARAS CAYENDO DEL ÁRBOL!

Lincoln: ¡¿Qué tienes que decir Luna?!

Luna: ¡ups!

Lincoln: No tiene caso, vamos Lynn regresa me a mi cuarto.

Luna: Espera Lincoln.

\- Dejo el cuarto de Luna, lo mas rápido que puedo, que no me importo haber escuchado el sonido que hizo cuando se cayó de su cama, lo mas probable es que este como yo cuando cuando yo me caí tambié es posible que todo mi esfuerzo para que Luna no acabara así fue inútil, no dispongo de mucho tiempo y ahora estoy inmovilizado por nada.

-Cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy en mi cuarto sentado en mi cama otra vez, con Lynn enfrente mio inmóvil sin decir nada, esperando a que le diera una orden.

Lincoln: Podrías traerme un poco de agua, por favor quiero tomarme unas pastillas para el dolor que me dejo Lisa, después de hacer ese coraje con Luna me esta empezando a doler un poco la cabeza y el pie.

Lynn: Esta bien.

\- No tardo mucho en regresar con el agua y eso que se detuvo a ayudar a Luna a regresar a su cama, lo se por que escuche el ruido que hicieron con todo el movimiento.

\- Tomo el vaso y Lynn me da las pastillas y dispongo a tomarme las, el agua hizo que se me pasara un poco el coraje y regresara en mis cinco sentidos para recordar algo muy importante.

Lincoln: ¿Oye Lynn cuantas pastillas me diste?

Liynn: Todas las que estaban en la mesa ¿Porque?

Lincoln: Esto es malo.

\- Y así nada mas fui totalmente sedado otra vez y caí a dormir profundamente, sin poder avanzar nada en mi travesía para salvar mi vida, o saber como funcionaba el contador de mi pulsera.

\- Por otro lado esta bien, necesito reposar lo mas que pueda para que mi pierna sane lo antes posible.

 **"MUY BUENAS NOCHES DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL SHOW ESTA APUNTO DE COMENZAR".**

\- O tal vez no.

#Con esto acaba este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, me disculpo por mi errores de ortografía.

El siguiente se estrena el 6 de Agosto con el nombre "Questions".

Me despido, hasta pronto.#


	7. Questions

#Aquí esta el siguiente cap de Hearts. Se que dije que cambiaría la forma de escribir mi fan, pero se me dificulto mucho hacer este cap por causa de tiempo y regrese a hacer un poco mas script. Para los próximos haré menos script.

Sin mas que decir aquí esta "Questions". #

Hearts.

Cap.5 Questions.

"MUY BUENAS NOCHES DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, Y SI NO ESTAS VIENDO A OTRA HORA ENTONCES, BUENOS DIÁS Y BUENAS TARDES."

"EL DÍA DE HOY TENEMOS UN INVITADO ESPECIAL EL CUAL ENTREVISTAREMOS AQUÍ EN SET DE "THE TWILGHT ZONE"."

"¡RECIBAMOS CON UN FUERTE APLAUSO A LLLIIINNNCOOLLNNNN LOOOOOOUUUDDDD!".

\- Y así de la nada fui movido de un punto a otro, otra vez. Creo que estoy en una especie de estudio de un programa veo un montón de equipos de luces en techo las cuales la incandescencia de su luz hace que empiece a sudar demasiado como si me fuera a derretir; también logro ver un muchas cámaras apuntando todas artes con sus lentes, en medio de todo eso están muebles que a simple viste parecen muy caros, atrás de ellos tenemos un fondo falso que da ala ilusión de una ventana que proyecta como si fuera de noche y solo vemos sombras de edificios.

"VAMOS LINCOLN NO SEAS TÍMIDO QUE LA GENTE TE QUIERE CONOCER."

\- Y a lado de los muebles lujosos, detrás de un escritorio se encuentra en ente cósmico que se supone que me ayudo dado me mas tiempo para salvar mi pellejo.

-Bueno por el momento le voy a seguir el juego. No es como si tuviera otra opción. Paso tras la bambalinas de donde encontraba y me siento en los sillones del centro, que como pensaba desde el principio son muy cómodos.

"LINCON LOUD. QUE TE PARECEN LOS MUEBLES ¿RECONFORTANTES NO?"

Lincoln: Si y mucho.

"LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ESTUVO AQUÍ SE QUEJABA QUE AL LUGAR LE FALTABAN UNOS BUENOS MUEBLES."

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Lincoln: Y esas risas. ¿De donde salieron?

"IGNÓRALAS LINCOLN, LO QUE IMPORTA AQUÍ ERES TU, POR ESOS ESTAMOS TODOS AQUÍ."

-Ahora que lo pienso creo que estoy en la nada.

"SIGO INSISTIENDO ¿PORQUÉ TE GUSTA DECIRLE ASÍ?."

Lincoln: Es verdad, olvidaba que podías leer mi mente.

"SOLO LO QUE TU ME PERMITAS QUE YO VEA."

Lincoln: Sigo sin poder entender eso. Y mas importante ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿No me digas que ya me morí otra vez?.

Lincoln: ¡Oh por dios no pase ni del cuarto día y ya estoy otra vez!, no pase ni del cuarto día y ya estire la pata otra vez.

"NO TE ALTERES NIÑO, YO FUI QUIEN TE TRAJO AQUÍ. SOLO QUERÍA SABER COMO HAS ESTADO."

"YA NI ME HABLAS."

¡AAAHHHH!

-Bueno eso me tranquiliza un poco, casi se me sube la presión por los cielos por el susto.

Lincoln: ¿Y por qué el estudio de televisión?.

"BUENO ES QUE CREÍ QUE DEJAR UN FONDO SIN NADA SERIA ALGO ABURRIDO, ADEMAS ESTABA ABURRIDO."

"ASÍ QUE PROSIGAMOS CON NUESTRA ENTREVISTA, HACEMOS UNO O DOS SKETCH Y CADA QUIEN AGARRA SU RUMBO PARA CADA LADO. ¿TE PARECE?

Lincoln: Si así puedo regresar a dormir,pues a darle.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Enserio que molestas son esas voces.

"CONTINUAMOS CON EL PROGRAMA ANTES DE QUE SE NOS ACABE EL TIEMPO. VEAMOS LINCOLN AQUÍ DICE QUE TIENES CATORCE, QUIERO DECIR DOCE DÍAS PARA ALTERAR TU DESTINO. ¿ESO ES CIERTO?"

-Pero si fuiste tu el que me propuso eso.

"NO ME LO DIGAS A MI LIN, EL PUBLICO LO TIENE QUE SABER."

-¿Publico?,¿De que rayos esta hablando este tipo?, solo estamos el y yo en este estudio solo me estoy confundiendo mas.

Lincoln: Si solo me quedan doce días.

"POR SI NO LO SABEN PARA LOGRARLO TIENE QUE HACER QUE TRES PERSONAS TENGAN UN GRAN AFECTO POR EL. UNA TAREA DIFÍCIL, PERO NO PARA TI CON TU GRAN ENCANTO."

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

" ¿Y A CUANTAS PERSONAS HAS CAUTIVADO, MI JOVEN ROMPE CORAZONES?"

Lincoln: Ninguno.

¡OOOOHHH!

"CALMA GENTE, QUIZÁ NUESTRO JOVEN AMIGO TENGA SUS MOTIVOS. DIME LNCOLN ¿YA TIENES UNA CHICA EN ESPECIAL?."

Lincoln: No.

"BUENO AQUÍ TENGO UNA TAL RONNIE ANNE."

Lincoln: ¿Quien Ronnie?, ¿Roonie Anne que tiene que ver en esto?. Claro que no siento nada por ella.

"CREO QUE DIMOS JUSTO EN EL CLAVO. VAMOS LINCOLN DEJA SACAR LO QUE TU PECHO QUIERE DEJAR SALIR PERO TU MENTE NO TE DEJA POR UN EXTRAÑO ORGULLO, ALGO RIDÍCULO."

-Creo que este punto no puedo ocultar mas lo que siento por Ronnie, que ya va del obvio de que trato de esconder lo que siento por ella, al ridículo al tratar incluso de negarme a mi mismo lo que siento por ella. Ademas aquí parece un buen lugar para abrirme un poco, no es como si esto fuera a salir de aquí.

Lincoln: Esta bien lo admito si siento algo por Ronnie, y quería que ella fuera la primera persona en la que quería probar la muñequera que me diste para saber si ella se sentía de misma manera que o yo,o tal vez mas.

"O TAL VEZ NADA."

Lincoln: Puede ser pero mínimo lo sabría. Pero paso lo de Luna y ahora tengo la pierna rota sin poder salir de la casa.

Lincoln: ¡Momento! Mi pierna, no esta rota.

-No me había percatado hasta este momento que mi pierna no estaba rota hasta este momento. Me siento tan bien que podre correr una maratón descalzo. No me contengo y me pongo a correr por todo el set, de un lado a otro, solo veo que el conductor se me queda viendo con cara de desconcierto y como no hacerlo ver a un loco corriendo por todo el ser no es nada normal.

"PODRÍAS SENTARTE, TU PIERNA AUN SIGUE ROTA ASÍ QUE LA GENTE DE PRODUCCIÓN Y MAQUILLAJE DECIDIMOS CUBRIR ESO CON ALGO DE MAQUILLAJE, Y UNOS CABLES, PARA QUE NO SE VIERA TAN MAL."

\- Me calmo y tomo otra vez asiento, aun as´fue agradable la sensación de libertad de moverme por un rato.

"OYE HACE UN MOMENTO DIJISTE QUE TE PASO ALGO CON LUNA NOS LO PODRÍAS CONTAR."

\- Así por segunda vez relato la historia de como termine con la pierna enyesada y fui sedado dos veces por mis hermanas. Solo escucho las risas que salen de la nada cuando relato la historia, me gustaría creer que hay gente de verdad que me esta viendo y que no los logro ver por la luz de los reflectores no me dejan verlos.

"VAYA ESO SI QUE ES FRUSTRANTE, PERO PODRÍAS HABLARNOS DE TUS DOS HERMANAS LUNA Y LUAN, CREO QUE EL PUBLICO QUIERE SABER DE ELLAS TAMBIÉN MAS A FONDO, EMPECEMOS CON LUNA.

Lincoln: Luna, que puedo decir de Luna, ella tiene una gran pasión por la música, su actitud es algo relajada tratando de actuar siempre genial, aunque algo alocada cuando se pone a tocar su guitarra , pero si vas mas a fondo ella puede ser algo muy insegura con sus sentimientos, podría decirse que es donde nos parecemos mucho.

"Y DE LUAN."

Lincoln: Luan la bromista de la familia, nunca e visto un momento de seriedad con ella hasta ase poco, casi siempre esta haciendo bromas en cualquier momento sin importar la situación, aunque aveces no son tan gracioso como ella hace aparentar que son, no niego que muchas veces ayudan a libera algo de tensión en muchas ocasiones, incluso hasta e soltado una que otra carcajada a escondidas. Aun que no todo es risas con Luan, ella tiene un lado perverso en cuestión de no saber hasta donde llegar con sus bromas, que aveces ella es la hermana que me da mas miedo, mas que Lola.

"UNA ROCKERA Y UNA BROMISTA,TODA UNA AMALGAMA DE PERSONAJES SON TU FAMILIA; SOLO FALTARIA LA CIENTÍFICA."

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Lincoln:¿Hablas de Lisa?

"ENTONCES SI TIENEN UNA."

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Lincoln: Oye no dejare que se rían de mi familia, suficiente tengo con no saber como funciona esta cohinada y me queda poco tiempo, par que venga un tonto a insultarme a mi y mis hermas.

"VAMOS LINCOLN, NO TE PONGAS ASÍ ESTAMOS DE TU LADO".

Lincoln: Pues no me parece así, traerme aquí contra de mi voluntad y hacer insinuaciones de insultos solo para entretener, no es una buena manera de estar a mi lado.

"BUENO LO SIENTO, PARA COMPENSARTE DEJARE QUE HAGAS UNA PREGUNTA."

Lincoln: ¿Como rayos funciona el contador de mi muñeca?

"ESO ES SIMPLE PRÉSTAME TU MANO."

-Extiendo mi mano donde esta el y el la toma, sus manos se sienten algo frías, como si estuviera... No debería decir la palabra."

" COMO SI ESTUVIERA MUERTO, VEZ NO SOY EL ÚNICO QUE OFENDE EN ESTE SHOW."

Lincoln: Lo siento.

"NO TE PREOCUPES, REALMENTE NO ME OFENDE TU COMENTARIO, SOLO QUISISTE DARTE A EXPRESAR COMO TE SIENTES."

-Nos quedamos en silencio, solo veo que se le queda viendo a la muñequera, sin hacer nada, como si no supiera tampoco como funciona.

"CREES QUE NO SE COMO FUNCIONO. LO SE SOLO QUE NO RECUERDO COMO ES QUE ESTA COSA SE PRENDE."

Lincoln: Osea que todo este tiempo a estado apagado y así me mandaste.

"NO CLARO, QUE NO ESTE APARATO SIEMPRE ESTA FUNCIONANDO, LO QUE NO RECUERDO ES COMO HACER PARA ACTIVAR SUS DE FUNCIONES."

Lincoln: ¿Qué otra función tiene?

"TE PUEDE DECIR QUE POSIBLES PERSONAS PUEDEN TENER UN PEQUEÑO AFECTO POR TI, O QUE PERSONAS SON LAS QUE ESTÁN REPRESENTADAS EN LOS CONTADORES DE CORAZÓN, COSAS ASÍ."

Lincoln: Lastimas que no e llenado ningún contador para saber lo ultimo.

"PUES YO NO ESTARÍA TAN SEGURO DE ESO. MIRA."

-Retorció mi mano tanto que sentí que me rompería la muñeca, solo para que yo viera el contador.

Lincoln: Oye no me tuerzas la mano, yo puedo verla por mi mismo.

"DISCULPA."

-Después de que me soltara la mano,hecho un vistazo a lo que me quería mostrar y solo veo los contadores de la muñequera vacíos, justamente igual como cuando salí de aquí la primera vez, como estaban ayer, y antes de estar aquí.

"ES QUE TIENES QUE VER MAS DE CERCA."

\- Tomo mi cabeza y la acerca mas a mi mano, que casi me doy un puñetazo a mi mismo.

"LO VES AHORA."

Lincoln: ¿Ver que?

"SOLO PON ATENCIÓN."

-Fijo mi vista cien porciento a los contadores, buscando cualquier cosa, cuando de repente algo llama mi atención que un de los contadores en la parte inferior,se encuentra un diminuto destello de color rosa, el cual es muy diminuto para simple vista.

"LINCOLN PEQUEÑO PICARON YA EMPEZASTE A HACER DE LAS TUYAS Y NO NOS LO QUERÍAS DECIR."

Lincoln: ¿De qué rayos estas hablando?

"NOTE HAGAS EL TONTO, CUANDO EL CONTADOR ESTA BRILLANDO ROSA ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ALGUIEN TIENE AFECTO POR TI, PERO SENTIMIENTOS DE AMOR PROFUNDO."

Lincoln: ¿Pero de quién?

"NO LO SE, NO RECUERDO COMO ACTIVAR ESA FUNCIÓN, PERO SOLO HAN PASADO DOS DÍAS DESDE QUE EMPEZASTE ESTE VIAJE, ASÍ QUE HAS MEMORIA DE QUIEN PODRÍA A VER ACTIVADO EL PRIMER CONTADOR."

Lincoln: Pero si tu sabes los mismo que yo. No pude salir de la casa durante esos dos días no e podido hablar, y ni interactuar con nadie... Nadie, excepto mis hermanas...

"BUENO AHORA YA TIENES LA RESPUESTA."

-Fuerte escalofrío me sacudió todo al pensar lo inimaginable. No quería pensar la oración que era obvio que tenia que decir, ante la suposición de lo que esta pasando.

Lincoln: No, no puede ser, esta cosa no debe estar funcionado bien.

"NO LA MUÑEQUERA NO ESTA DESCOMPUESTA, SIEMPRE A FUNCIONADO. PUEDE SER DIFÍCIL DE ASIMILAR LA SITUACIÓN, PERO TIENES QUE ACEPTARLO, ADEMAS NO ES COMO SI HUBIERAS HECHO ALGO MALO."

Lincoln: Que diantres dices, ellas son mi hermanas, no puedo hacer esto, no se los puedo hacer.

"A VER LINCOLN, DOS COSA. PRIMERO EL CONTADOR NO ELIGE A LAS PERSONAS CON LAS QUE TENGAS QUE TENER INTERACCIÓN, SOLO MUESTRA A LAS PERSONAS QUE SIENTEN ALGO POR TI. Y SEGUNDA COMO DIJE ANTES SOLO MUESTRA LO QUE LAS PERSONAS SIENTEN POR TI, NO QUIERE DECIR QUE TU SIENTAS ALGO POR ELLA, O TE SIENTAS IGUAL. QUIZÁ UNA DE TUS HERMANAS YA SENTÍA ALGO POR TI DESDE ASE TIEMPO, Y EL CONTADOR SOLO LO DETECTO ESO Y EMPEZÓ A LLENARSE."

Lincoln: ¿Y qué hago?

"NO LO SE LINCOLN ¿CUALES FUERON DE TUS HERMANAS CON LAS QUE HAS ESTADO DURANTE ESTOS DOS DÍAS?

Lincoln: Solo Lola, Lana, Luna, Luan, Lisa y Lynn.

"BUENO AVERIGUA QUIEN DE ELLAS ACTIVO EL CONTADOR, LO QUE SIGUE DESPUÉS DE SABERLO DEPENDE SOLO DE TI."

Lincoln: ¿Qué pasa si me niego a seguir llenando el contador?

"BUENO ESO TU YA LO SABES, EL JUEGO SE ACABA EN DOCE DÍAS."

Lincoln: ¿Y no hay forma de que pueda cancelar este contador y remplazarlo por otro.

"UNA VEZ QUE EL CONTADOR SE EMPIECE A LLENAR, NO PUEDE SER CAMBIADO O LLENADO CON SENTIMIENTOS DE OTRA PERSONA."

-Estoy atrapado en un callejón sin salida, dejando me en solo dos opciones una mas clara que la otra.

Lincoln: Se lo que tengo que hacer.

"BIEN, PERO MEJOR CUENTA AL PUBLICO TU ELECCIÓN."

\- Tomo la muñequera y la jalo con tanta fuerza que la logro romperla, y se la entrego en las manos a quien me la dio. Fue una mala idea todo esto desde el principio, no se en que pensaba, cambiar una desgracia por otra.

"CREO QUE NO ENTIENDES LA GRAVEDAD DE LA SITUACIÓN LINCOLN, Y ESTAS TOMANDO UNA ELECCIÓN MUY TONTA, SOLO POR ESTÚPIDO CÓDIGO DE MORAL."

"PERO NO TE PREOCUPES YO TE HARÉ ENTRAR EN RAZÓN. EL SHOW AUN NO ACABA."

"POR DESGRACIA VAMOS A COMERCIALES, VOLVEREMOS DENTRO DE POCO, MANTENGAN SE SINTONIZANDO NOS, REGRESAREMOS DENTRO DE POCO."

#Con esto concluyo "Questions", y para compensar por regresar a escribir en script voy a darles dos capítulos el 22 de agosto los cuales serán SKETCH" y "CRASH" en ese orden.

Gracias por leer este fan, me despido. #


	8. Skecth

#Antes que nada quiero disculpar por no publicar nada durante un buen rato, no es que quiera justificarme pero e tenido varios conflictos, los cuales arrastraron muchas cosas y terminaba muy agotado para escribir este fic. Por el momento aun sigo con esos problemas pero no tanto como antes, así que me da tiempo para volver a este fic. Dije que subiría dos caps. pero solo me a dado tiempo para hacer este, aunque decidí hacerlo algo largo para compensar las semanas Hiatus que pasaron. Sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten.#

Hearts.

Cap. 7 Skecth.

"YA ESTAMOS DE VUELTA MI PUBLICO HERMOSO Y CONOCEDOR. ESA PAUSA SI QUE FUE LARGA, GRACIAS POR ESPERAR HASTA AHORA, CRÉANME QUE LA ESPERA VALIÓ LA PENA, POR QUE TENEMOS LA MEJOR PARTE DEL PROGRAMA A CONTINUACIÓN. HABLO DE MAS Y MENOS DEL SKETCH. YA QUE TENEMOS A NUESTRO INVITADO LINCOLN LISTO PARA PARTICIPAR. Y PARA LOS QUE APENAS NOS ESTÁN VIENDO DEJEN ME DECIRLES QUE NUESTRO PEQUEÑO AMIGO TENIA UN TRATO CONMIGO, Y AL PARECER NO QUIERE CUMPLIRLO."

"MAS SIN EMBARGO, NO CREO QUE SABE LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO ASÍ QUE LO PIENSO PERSUADIR CON ESTE SKETCH. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y SEA DE SU AGRADO."

-Bueno creo que el ya resumió casi todo, ya que no les contó lo que ocurrido durante los comerciales, dejen y les cuento. En resumen nuestro anfitrión no quedo muy conforme con mi acción de negarme con nuestro convenio, eso y ademas de que rompí la pulsera, así que no me dejo salir de "la nada" ya que según el, no tenia caso regresarme si ya conoce el resultado de mis acciones, lo cual hizo enojarme me pare de mi asiento; y terminamos diciendo nos de palabras como por tres minutos, después de calmarnos un poco, decidió que si regresaría a mi casa, con la condición que hiciera los dos sketch del programa.

-Y ahora aquí me tienen, detrás de un telón que apareció de la nada en medio del estudio. Tapando todos los reflectores y ahora no puedo ver nada, no se donde estoy parado exactamente, creí que estaba a lado de los muebles, pero cuando intente volver a sentarme casi me caigo al piso por que los muebles no los encuentro, tras no escuchar ni "pio" del conductor y tratar de hacer que este me respondiera cuando le hablaba, me tuve que quedar parado esperando a que ocurriera algo.

"Y AQUÍ ESTA SIN MAS DEMORA EL SKECTH TITULADO LOOP."

-Al momento de que terminara oración el telón se abrió ante mi, y la luz de lo reflectores entro a iluminar todo ,como los rayos por la mañana y igual que los rayos de sol cuando dan a tus ojos que estaban en la oscuridad solo logran cegarte mas, así estaba yo, tapando mis ojos por la exposición de tanta luz que no sabia lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, solo escuchaba algunos ruidos que me resultaban algo familiares, pero con los ojos algo cegados, no podría saber que eran, hasta que mi vista se recuperara.

"CUIDADO MUCHACHO NO TE VAYAS A TROPEZAR...AUN."

-Cuando me doy cuenta aquel tipo cuya cara no puedo reconocer me estaba sosteniendo, el simple momento me hizo sentir algo incomodo, así que volví a incorporarme, lo cual fue casi imposible ya que otra vez me estaba cayendo. Veo mis pies por que el problema radica en ellos y lo que observo es que tengo un patín en uno de mis pies, el izquierdo para ser mas preciso. Logro notar algo peculiar en ese patín, de todos los modelos que e visto este era de ni mas y menos de Lynn, lo se por los rayones que tenían, eso y el apestoso olor de los pies de Lyyn que les dejo por sudar mucho. Naturalmente uno se cuestionaría el ¿Por que? uno termino con un patín el pie izquierdo, pero paso a segundo plano cuando me doy cuenta en donde estoy o creo estar.

-Miro a mi alrededor algo abrumado por lo que mis ojos ven. Todo era una imagen exacta del patio del frente mi casa, desde los vecinos, alguno de nuestros juguetes en el patio regados por todas partes, la vieja van de papa llamada por nosotros "vanzilla". Juraría que es casi parecida a mi casa, solo por un minúsculo detalle, y es que al final de la calle de lado derecho no tenemos un enorme marco con unos reflectores, unas butacas bacías con gran fondo un vacío oscuro inmenso. Eso solo me indica que me encuentro aun en la "nada".

"LIN PODRÍAS PRESTARME ATENCIÓN YA QUE YA EMPEZAMOS Y TU NI SIQUIERA ESTAS EN TU LUGAR."

Lincoln: Okay y ¿Donde se supone que deba estar?

"ESO TU YA LO SABES LINCOLN, A ESTE PUNTO YA TE DEBISTE DAR CUENTA."

\- El solo extiende su mano a hacia mi y no dice nada mas. Por un extraña razón decido hacer lo mismo aun cuando siento un terrible escalofrío que pasa por mi espalda, al no saber que es lo que va pasar.

"DISFRUTA EL VIAJE."

-Con solo tener la palma de su mano extendida enfrente de mi sentí como si fuera empujado con gran fuerza dando como resultado que saliera con mucha velocidad, solo intento frenar, voy tan rápido que cuando lo hago, quedo varado en medio de la calle. Todo estaba bien hasta que un sonido me aturde, solo para que voltea a ver lo peor. El sonido provenía de una van, la van de paquetería. Fue cuando todo se puso claro para mi ,algo tarde. Se puede decir solo queda cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor.

-Creí que por una estúpida razón si mantenía los ojos cerrados el dolor disminuiría, pero solo lo agudizo mas ya que con mi vista anulada mis otros sentidos se agudizaron mas. No se como describir las serie de escalas de dolor que experimente cuando sentí el golpe de la van contra mi. Rompió algunas de mis costillas, jamas experimente algo ni cuando Lisa me inyecto en la pierna. Después de que la van impacto contra mi di varias vueltas por el aire, caí al suelo y rodé a una gran distancia de la mitad de la calle a la otra cera, que esta en frente de mi casa.

-Saben creí que lo que me había matado era caerme y que mi cuello se fracturaba. Dios como deseo que fuera eso. Mis costillas perforaron mis pulmones, y ahora me estoy ahogando con mi propia sangre. Solo me mantengo en el suelo sin poder moverme, y se me dificulta el respirar por mis pulmones llenando a cada segundo de mi sangre, no puedo pensar con claridad, mi vista se empieza a ser borrosa por lapsos.

-¿Este es mi fin?, ¿Lo único que me espera si regreso?.Morir como un vil perro de la calle atropellado.

-Solo queda esperar el fin aquí recostado, mientras a cada segundo mi respiración disminuye mas a cada instante, y solo cierro mis ojos para abandonar todo.

!LINCOLN!

-Un grito con gran estruendo me sacude, haciendo que abra los ojos y vea lo cual seria lo ultimo antes de partir, y es mi hermana mayor Lynn, con sus ojos todos cristalizados y rojos, por tratar de no llorar.

Lynn: No lin, mira me Lincoln, no pasa nada, solo aguanta hasta que llegue la ambulancia Papa ya los llamo. Te pondrás bien, saldrás de esto ya verás. Solo por favor quedate conmigo.

-Solo el ver rostro de Lynn,al tratar de darme ánimos para que yo no me derrumbe, solo logran hacer lo contrario, que solo rompo a llorar, al no poder soportar esto.

Lynn: No Lincoln, no me hagas esto, quédate por favor.

-Trato de extender mi mano para tocar su mejilla y quitar una lagrima que se esta escurriendo,al hacer eso Lynn toma mi mano y la presiona mas contra ella, y solo repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo "que no me fuera".

\- No quiero irme, no así, con tanto que decir, cierro mis ojos y abandono todo.

"EXCELENTE TOMA,LO TIENE TODO DRAMA, SUSPENSO, MOMENTO DRAMÁTICO, SE QUEDA."

-No se ustedes pero creo que se suponía estaba muerto, pero aun sigo en la "nada", sin ninguna herida en mi cuerpo, y sin la remota idea de lo que esta pasando.

"DÉJAME Y TE EXPLICÓ QUE ES LO QUE OCURRE. ESTAMOS HACIENDO UN SKETCH DE TU MUERTE LINCOLN, LA CUAL SALIO MUY REAL A MI PARECER."

Lincoln: Eres un chiflado. Sabes por todo lo que pase hace unos instantes.

"PUES CLARO SI YO FUI EL QUE CONSTRUÍ TODO ESTO, PARA ESO, ADEMAS LO TENGO TODO AQUÍ GRABADO."

-Cuando trata de abrir la vídeo cámara para sacar el rollo, descubrimos que no tenia cinta. Por unos instantes se me quiere escapar una risa por lo malo de su situación, ademas de que el publico invisible se empezó reír, pero me contuve lo suficiente para que esa risa solo pareciera una mueca.

"BUENO QUE SE LE VA A HACER, VOLVEREMOS A HACER LA TOMA, PERO ESTA VEZ CON LA CINTA POR FAVOR SEÑORES."

Lincoln: ¡¿Qué? tendré que volver a pasar todo eso.!

"NO HAY DE OTRA AMIGO.

-Ni siquiera me dejo de decirle algo cuando ya me había vuelto arrojar al auto de nuevo y volví a ser embestido por la van, y volví a desangrame de nuevo y se sintió igual de horrible que la primera vez, ver a Lynn antes de morir no es algo que disfrute mucho, y después mi deceso.

"¡MMMHHH! NO ME CONVENCIÓ COMO LA PRIMERA VEZ, TENEMOS QUE HACERLO OTRA VEZ."

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

"PERO ESTA VEZ LO HAREMOS LENTO."

\- Y así fue como esta pesadilla empezó, repetimos esa escena una infinidad de veces, tantas que ya ni se que hora, o día eran. Lo peor del caso es que experimentaba el mismo dolor, no me acostumbraba sin importar lo que fuera, aveces hasta vomitaba por el asco del sabor de mi sangre y me terminaba ahogando por mi propio vomito.

"BUENO CREO QUE ESO ES DIFERENTE, LO DE MAS LO ARREGLAREMOS EN POS-PRODUCCIÓN. Y BIEN LINCOLN ¿QUÉ APRENDISTE TRAS MORIR TODAS ESAS VECES?."

Lincoln: Primero podrías responder una pregunta antes de yo responder la tuya.

"NO VEO PORQUE NO."

Lincoln: ¿Esto es una representación fiel de mi muerte?

"CLARO HASTA EL MAS MÍNIMO DETALLE FUE CREADO, PARA REALIZAR ESTA TOMA."

Lincoln: Entonces aprendí dos cosas. Primero tu habilidad de leer la mente tu la controlas a voluntad propia ya que durante un buen rato me puse a pensar para poder distraerme del dolor, lo cual me produjo llegar a lo siguiente que aprendí. Dos si esta es una representación exacta de mi muerte ¿Porqué rayos mi el patín esta en pie izquierdo?, no había prestado atención las primeras treinta veces que hicimos esta toma, hasta después, pero empezaba sentirme fuera de entorno, ya que algo no cuadraba, con mis recuerdos, lo mismo cuando me mostrarte como morí en la pantalla hasta ahora, tanto como en la grabación de la pantalla como ahora el patín esta en mi pie izquierdo, y yo recuerdo que yo tenía el patín en el pie derecho, antes de que legara aquí.

-Doy una sonrisa desafiante a mi anfitrión, si pensaba que podía torturarme con el dolor de mi muerte, esta muy equivocado. Veo su expresión desconcertada por un segundo y después solo dice.

"¡JA! ERES MAS LISTO DE LO QUE PENSABA"

"YA ES HORA DE QUE EMPECEMOS EL SIGUIENTE SCKETH."

\- Con un solo chasquido de sus dedos, todo cambia ante mis ojos, lo cual me deja ahora recostado, con mi mirada en un techo el cual si me pongo a pensar; creo que es el de la sala de estar de mi casa, me gustaría describir mas pero por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo no puede moverse.

-Tras varios esfuerzos e intentos de girar mínimo la cabeza y no conseguir nada, logro escuchar las voces de mis padres algo sollozas, logro ver sus rostros y ellos a mi con una cara de angustia, hablo con ellos preguntando por que me miraban así, si podían ayudarme a moverme, pero es inútil. Al poco tiempo ellos se retiran al poco tiempo se acerca Lola abrazando muy fuerte a Lana, solo se me quedan viendo sin decir nada, intento hablar con ellas también pero resulta inútil para mi. Solo me quedo viendo las a ellas con sus caras todas afligidas, hasta que Lana estalla a a mis hermanas de ese modo solo me llena de frustración e ira al no poder hacer nada. No dura mucho ver a Lola y Lana ya que llega Lori y Bobby por ellas, para abrazarlas y retirarlas de mi.

-Como me gustaría que alguien me escuchara en estos instantes.

"CREO QUE PUEDO RESPONDER A ESA PLEGARIA MI AMIGO."

-De todas las personas del universo, tenía que ser el que me escuchara. No se si estar agradecido o mas frustrado. Bueno creo que el me puede explicar lo que esta sucediendo.

Lincoln: Oye puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí.

"NOP, TODOS VINIERON A VERTE SERIA DESCORTÉS DEJARLOS PLANTADOS."

Lincoln: Deja eso del programa de tele, que esto ya me esta cansando.

"SI POR ESOS ESTÁS AQUÍ PARA DESCANSAR..."

\- Cuando dijo esas palabras, entendí lo que estaba sucediendo.

"... EN PAZ, YA QUE ESTE ES TU FUNERAL."

Lincoln: Si estoy muerto, ¿Porque siento, respiro y hablo contigo?

"MUCHAS VECES LOS MUERTOS NIEGAN ESTAR MUERTOS E INCONSCIENTE MENTE CREEN TENER SUS NECESIDADES MORTALES. AUNQUE CREAS QUE MUEVES TUS LABIOS, REALMENTE NO ESTÁS HABLANDO, POR SI LO OLVIDAS ESTAS TRATANDO CONMIGO."

-Mientras toca con su dedo anular su cabeza, haciendo alusión su habilidad de poder leer mi mente.

"BUENO, CREO QUE NO ME PARECE JUSTO QUE TODO MUNDO ESTE A TU ALREDEDOR Y TU NI SIQUIERA LOS PUEDAS VER."

-Saca de entre sus bolsillos de su saco un pequeño objeto lo coloca enfrente mio. Resulta ser un espejo en su reflejo puedo ver la sala de estar y a varias personas, casi todas vestidas de negro o algún color oscuro. Veo a Luna sin su brazo roto, con su mirada perdida, y su delineador todo escurrido por las lagrimas que derramo por mi; a Lori y su novio intentando calmar a Lola y Lana, a mis hermanas Leni y Luan hablando con otras personas, los cuales si no mal recuerdo son familiares lejanos por parte de mi madre. Todo esta tan tenso, que cualquier cosa puede romperla en cualquier momento. Cuando de repente Lisa y Lucy empiezan a pelearse, ya que Lucy trata de lidiar con su dolor queriendo comunicarse conmigo, con sus cosa de ocultismo y sobrenatural;y Lisa como toda mujer de ciencia no puede aceptar eso, logrando como consecuencias que ellas entrarán en conflicto y a los golpes. Todos en la sala acuden a a separar a ellas dos, entre jalones, y lagrimas.

"¡PFFFF! DEBE SER DIFÍCIL PARA TI ESTA ESCENA. ¿O ME EQUIVOCO?"

"DEJA ME Y TE AYUDO A PARAR ESTO LINC."

-Con ayudar no creí que el jalaría mi ataúd, solo para tirarlo al piso y dejarme en el suelo. Haciendo que la riña de Lisa y Luci pare y todos vayan a levantar mi cuerpo. Mientras estaba en el suelo me quedo mirando a Lynn la cual esta enfrente mio. Su mirada aterrada al verme en ese estado hace que salga corriendo y vaya al otro piso de la casa.

"BUENO TE DEJO AMIGO ESA ES MI SALIDA, NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE RATO."

-Después de irse me quedé sin con quien hablar, estaba practica mente solo, mirando la pared , en el cual se escucharon unos ruidos de golpes del cuarto de Lynn y Lucy quizá fue Lynn cuando subió al piso de se arriba fue a su cuarto. De vez cuando venía un familiar, o un amigo a verme para despedirse aunque sin decir nada, solo estaban callados, e inmóviles, aunque no tenían que decir nada para saber lo que sus miradas trataban de expresar.

-Pasando un buen rato cierran el cofre, y me sacuden por todos lados, haciendo que piense que me están moviendo, donde será mi lugar de descanso, a menos que mis padres quieran cremar me, lo cual me hace pensar que aun estoy atado a este cuerpo, sentire el dolor de la llamas, solo espero que me entierren.

-Todo está oscuro, como cuando duermes y no sueñas nada, esto es peor que cuando estaba en la "nada" mínimo podía ver mis manos, o incluso moverme, estar aquí es como estar en una prisión, solo me llena la ansiedad, y desesperación, esto es peor que cuando repetía mi muerte. No se cuanto tiempo he estado aquí adentro, quiero mover mis manos y rasgar esta caja para escapar.

-Ya solo me queda divagar en mis pensamientos y en uno que otro recuerdo, analizando todo aspecto de mi vida y llegando a casi a las mismas conclusiones. Si tengo la oportunidad de no acabar así por que rayos no simplemente la tomo, pero no puedo por lo que con ello conlleva a romper las líneas de lo mora, aunque eso no importa ya que estoy muerto, ¿tan importante es esto que soy capas de morir por ello?.

!CRANK!

-Escuche un ruido de afuera, después de un rato logro deducir que el ruido es idéntico cuando mueves la tierra, lo que significa que me están cavando para sacarme o apenas me están enterrando.

-Para mi sorpresa era el conductor el que estaba desenterrando me, cuando vi su cara fue aun alivio, aun que real mente no pudiera verla.

"¡UUFF! NO SABES LO DIFÍCIL Y TARDADO PARA DESENTERRARTE. DEJA ME DESCANSAR CINCO MINUTOS."

Lincoln: ¿Donde has estado?

"OYE NO ERES AL ÚNICO CON EL QUE TRATO SABES, TRATO CON MUCHAS PERSONA. PERO TU TE LLEVAS CASI TODO MI TIEMPO, SABES QUE TARDE DE ENCONTRAR TU TUMBA, ESTUVE CAVANDO LA TUMBA EQUIVOCADA COMO DOS VECES."

"Y CREO QUE LLEGUE ALGO TARDE, LOS GUSANOS YA ESTÁN EMPEZANDO A COMER TU CARNE."

-Me quita un gusano de la nariz y lo tira lejos.

"¿PIENSAS QUEDARTE RECOSTADO TODA LA VIDA EN ESA TUMBA?."

Lincoln: No puedo mover mi cuerpo.

"DISCULPA OLVIDABA QUE ESTABAS MUERTO."

-Con otro chasquido de sus dedos, volví a sentir la sensación de que podía mover mi cuerpo, y un gran dolor por el entumecimiento de mi cuerpo por estar tanto tiempo sin moverme. Cuando me pude reincorporar, salí de mi tumba para estirarme.

"QUE BUENO QUE YA TE SIENTAS BIEN, PERO YA ES HORA QUE NOS RETIREMOS DE ESTE LUGAR, PASE MUCHO TIEMPO CAVANDO PARA HALLARTE."

Lincoln: ¿Así?, ¿cuanto?

"COMO DOS DÍAS."

"AHORA SÍGUEME, VAMOS A TU CASA."

Lincoln: Esta muy lejos , como se supone que llegaremos a estas horas de la noche.

-Ya es muy de noche cuando el me saco de mi tumba, para ser exactos parecen pasadas las doce de la noche,

"A PIE, NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ALGUIEN TE VEA O INTERACTUAR CON PERSONAS VIVAS."

"ELLA SE DARÍA CUENTA DE QUE ESTOY TRAMANDO ALGO Y LO POCO QUE SE HIZO SE PERDERÍA."

Lincoln: ¿Ella?

"LA MUERTE, LA CATRINA, LA DAMA DE NEGRO, LA DAMA DE BLANCO, LA PARCA; COMO QUIERAS LLAMARLA."

"SI ELLA VE QUE TENGO A ALGUIEN QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁ MUERTO ES EL FIN."

Lincoln: No se supone que esto es la nada, y todo es una invención tuya.

"MI PODER ES ALGO LIMITADO, NO PUEDO TENERTE EN LA "TWILIGHT ZONE" POR MUCHO TIEMPO, AUN CUANDO EL PERCEPTO DE TIEMPO, NO ESPACIO EXISTAN EN ESE LUGAR.

"ASÍ QUE SOLO TE TRAJE A UN LUGAR EN EL TIEMPO DONDE YA ESTÁS, PARA QUE VEAS CON TUS PROPIOS OJOS."

Lincoln: ¿Ver que?

"CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A TU CASA LO VERAS."

-Sin decir nada después de eso caminamos hasta mi casa, fue un largo viaje evitando personas, de un lado a otro, subiendo incluso tejados y vueltas, pero logramos llegar.

"BIEN YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ."

-En vez de entrar nos ponemos en la ventana de la manera mas discreta para que nadie nos vea.

"MIRA EL MUNDO QUE DEJASTE ATRÁS."

-Solo veo dormida en el sofá a Luan, parece algo cansada.

"LUAN SOLO NO A HABLADO CON NADIE DESPUÉS DE TU FUNERAL."

-Nos movemos con cautela y entramos con mucho cuidado por la parte de atrás a la casa. Avanzamos por las escaleras para llegar al piso de arriba. Antes de llegar nos detenemos por un rato ya que Lola salió de su cuarto para entrar al mio.

"LOLA A ESTADO DURMIENDO EN TU CUARTO DESDE QUE TE FUISTE."

-Avanzamos más y pasamos en cuarto de Lisa y Lily. Solo veo a Lisa haciendo notas y experimentos. Creo que ella esta sobrellevando mi muerte.

"SI FUERA TU MIRABA CON MAYOR ATENCIÓN."

-Cuando veo bien sus ojos, parecen cansados, y esta algo pálida. No a descansado nada por algún motivo.

Lisa: Tres de la mañana y Lincoln todavía no a venido para darme mi emparedado de la merienda.

.Cuando escuche eso me estremecí al ver que me equivoque al pensar que Lisa está bien.

"A ALGUNOS LA NEGACIÓN LE ES MÁS FÁCIL DE ACEPTAR, INCLUSO PARA A LOS MÁS RACIONALES."

"VAMOS TENEMOS QUE VER A MAS DE TUS HERMANAS."

Lincoln: No, se cual es tu punto, pero no pienso seguir.

"QUIERES REGRESAR AL PUNTO DONDE TE SAQUE. PORQUE ESTE ES EL PUNTO DONDE TE SAQUE, PUEDO REGRESARTE DEL MALDITO HOYO DE DONDE ESTABAS, PARA QUE LOS GUSANOS TE SIGAN DEVORANDO. O PUEDES SEGUIRME TERMINAR ESTO Y REGRESAR EN EL TIEMPO DONDE ESTABAS VIVO."

-No respondo nada y seguimos adelante.

"BUENO COMO LUCY INTENTA COMUNICARSE CONTIGO POR MEDIO DE COSAS ESOTÉRICAS EN EL COMEDOR, MEJOR VAMOS CON LENI Y LORI."

-Asomo la vista entre el espacio que dejó la puerta semi abierta con el marco, para ver a mi hermana Lori acostada en la cama abrazada por Leni. Cuando noto que el cuarto está hecho un desastre, como si hubiera pasado un huracán y arrasó todo a su paso.

"SI TE PREGUNTAS QUIÉN LO HIZO FUE LENI."

Lincoln: Pero Leni es la persona mas dulce que conozco. Ella jamas haría algo como eso.

"ES DIFÍCIL LIDIAR CON EL DOLOR, ESO LO SABES MUY BIEN LINCOLN, NO DEBE EXTRAÑARSE QUE NUESTRO JUICIO SE NUBLA CUANDO LLEVAMOS NUESTRO CUERPO AL LÍMITE."

"Y MAS AHORA POR TU HERMANA LORI."

Lincoln: ¿Qué pasa con Lori?

"ELLA, JUNTO A TU MADRE SON LAS QUE MÁS SE A MANTENIDO FUERTE, PERO NO SE CUANTO AGUANTEN ESTA POR LLEGAR A TOPE."

¡AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!

-Un ruido estremece el cuarto, es Lori retorciéndose de dolor. Leni trata de saber que le pasa pero Lori no puede hablar por el dolor. El ruido hace que los de mas que están dormidos se despierten.

"SERÁ MEJOR QUE NOS MOVAMOS, SI ALGUIEN TE VE EN EL PASILLO SE NOS ARMA EN GRANDE."

-Rápidamente corremos al cuarto de Lucy, sin darme cuenta que es lo que estaba en el piso y hizo que tropezara y cayera al piso. Cuando reacciono veo una especie de circulo en el piso, un libro abierto, con algunos objetos extraños alrededor, que fueron con los que tropecé.

-Cuando reacciono soy jalado de la camisa y metido al closet.

"OKAY ESTO YA SE PUSO FEO, MEJOR TE REGRESO COMO PROMETI."

Lincoln: Pero que hay con Lori.

"OLVÍDATE DE ESA LORI, YA NO IMPORTA, YA ELEGISTE TU CAMINO. PERO SI TE RETRACTAS, TOMA POR SÍ LAS DUDAS."

-Pone en mi mano la muñequera otra vez.

-Quería saber qué es lo que pasaba, pero alguien se acercaba a la habitación.

"Para regresar a casa tienes que hacer como Doroty."

Lincoln: ¿Y quién es esa?

"O POR DIOS NO SABES NADA DEL MAGO DE OZ"

Lincoln: ¿Oz?

"OLVIDALO SOLO TOCA TUS TALONES UNO CON EL OTRO Y DI TES VECES NO HAY LUGAR COMO EL HOGAR."

Lincoln: Eso es estúpido.

"SOLO HAZLO."

Lincoln: No hay lugar como el hogar, no hay lugar como el hogar, no hay lugar como el hogar.

-Poco a poco me sentía que me desvanecía de ese lugar, se siente como cuando una parte de cuerpo se duerme por entumecerse, sensación a la que me estoy familiarizando.

-Solo veo como aquel ente se queda en el cuarto y alguien llega a al cuarto.

Lincoln: Ya viene.

"NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI, YO SOLO ESTOY DE PASO."

-Todo se pone borroso, viendo sólo sombras, figuras y una voz que me escucho hablar replicando mi nombre.

-Me levanto de y observó que estoy en mi cuarto, todo sudado y aun con la pierna enyesada. Regrese, estoy de vuelta.

-Quedó inmóvil un rato, hasta que estalló a llorar, con la boca en la mano para ser un alboroto y despertar a alguien.

-Me conmocione al ponerme a pensar todo lo acaba de ocurrir. No sabía que hacer en este momento. Si todo eso está por pasar ¿Como se supone que lidie con ello?.

-Creo que no medi el acto de mis consecuencias, afectarían incluso a los que dejo atrás. Ese fue mi último pensamiento claro de esa noche, tras todo lo que paso, me quede recostado mirando al techo, hasta que me dormí de nuevo.

#Con esto concluyo "scketch". No tengo la fecha exacta para el siguiente capítulo nuevo, pero no será tan largo como esta vez. El siguiente cap como saben se llamara "crash".

Me despido, por el momento.#


End file.
